Amor entre nosotros
by Fly Happy
Summary: Dos personas enamoradas pero no están juntas, cada vez que están juntos se sonríen, se abrazan, se quieren, pero ninguno de ellos se da cuenta de su amor ¿Podrán darse cuenta del amor mutuo?
1. Chapter 1

**Introducción (Edward)**

Hola, me llamo, Edward Cullen, tengo 23 años, estudio en la carrera de medicina, en la especialidad en pediatría, adoro a los niños, se tocar la guitarra y el piano, ya no toco por una razón. Nací en un pueblito llamado Forks, en el Estado de Washington pero nos mudamos a New York cuando tenía 2 años, Alice nació aquí. Vivo solo en un departamento que encontré, me gusta, cabe mi piano, mi sala, bueno en fin es grande, solo tiene 1 habitación, no quise comprar, uno de 2 habitaciones.

Mis padres son Carlisle y Esme, mi papá es doctor, tiene un hospital y mi mamá es vendedora de bienes raíces, están muy enamorados, tengo 2 hermanos Emmett y Alice.

Emmett, es abogado, sufrió mucho estos 2 años, por su ex –novia Carmen, que lo engaño con Eleazar, su mejor amigo en ese entonces, pero lo está superando, Emmett no vive con nuestros padres, decidió que era hora de vivir solo cuando cumplió los 23 como yo, mis padre lo entendieron, solo Alice vive con ellos.

Alice es mi hermanita, mi amiga, mi confidente, tiene 22 años, estudia diseño de modas, es alegre, le encanta ir de compras, casi no me gusta ir con ella, pues va de tienda en tienda, no hay como pararla, ella se encargo de buscar mi departamento y remodelarlo.

Mis padres, conocen a Charlie y Reneé Swan, son muy buenas personas, Charlie dirige financieramente el Hospital de mi padre y Reneé es amiga de mi madre, trabajan juntas.

Tienen una hija, una hermosa y encantadora hija, Isabella, pero le gusta que le digan Bella, mi amor, así le dijo, ella nunca se tiene que enterar que le dijo así, es hermosa, esos hermosos ojos color chocolate, hipnotizantes que de solo mirarlos te pierdes, ese hermoso cabello, su figura, en fin, ella es perfecta, es una excelente bailarina de ballet y estudia eso, quiere ser una bailarina profesional, ha bailado el Lago de los Cisnes, El Cascanueces y muchos más, sabe tocar el piano, aparte de ser hermosa por fuera es hermosa por dentro, le encantan los animales, junta ropa y juguetes para los niños de la calle, es sencilla, no es como las otras chicas, que son huecas, es inteligente, la verdad estoy muy enamorado de ella, desde pequeños, pero no le he dicho, no quiero perder nuestra amistad y tampoco quiero que me rechace, no le he dicho a Alice lo que siento por Bella, pienso que le dirá, así que mejor no le dijo a ninguna de las dos.

La verdad ya no toco por ella, me encanta tocar, es mi pasión, aparte de los niños, prometí no volver a tocar, hasta que le diga lo que siento por ella, decirle que la amo y que estoy locamente enamorado de ella, le he escrito muchas melodías, unas cortas, unas largas en fin, muchas nunca las he tocado, solo las pienso en mi cabeza y las escribo en una libreta que siempre llevo conmigo tiene que ser perfecta como ella.

Sé que ella no siente lo mismo por mí, para ella solo soy su amigo, su mejor amigo, desde la niñez. Y así seguirá siendo

_Edward_ Cullen

* * *

**_Hola, hola. Muchas gracias por leer 3_**

**_Si te gusta, no olvides dejar un RR *-* Y por cierto, muchas gracias a todas/os que me dejan un RR, no saben cuanto los aprecio ._**

**_Muchas gracias por leer, besos :*_**


	2. Confesiones más bien explicaciones

**Capitulo 1: Confesiones… más bien explicaciones**

**POV Bella**

Era sábado por la mañana, la verdad sigo viviendo con mis papas, me desperté muy feliz, por el hermoso sueño que tuve. Era realmente hermoso, Edward con un traje negro, que lo así ver más sexy yo llevaba un vestido rojo, a decir verdad era muy hermoso, me citaba en un prado hermoso, y me decía que me amaba que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y ahí nos dábamos un hermoso beso, lleno de amor.

Quería que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, pero por supuesto, solo era un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso, tendí mi cama, y me puse a pensar, en el, por supuesto, también pensaba en como seria nuestro beso. También pensaba en mi loca idea, ya la había pensado, pensaba en irme a vivir sola, por mi cuenta, tendría un hermoso departamento, pues creo que ya es hora de que me valla. Estaba pesando hasta que sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de texto de Alice:

*Texto de Alice*

Bellaaaaaa! Buenos días, espero que no te haya despertado, si fue así, lo siento, bueno te quiera decir si quieres ir de shopping conmigo? Por favor Bellita, por mi :3 Te quiero

*Fin del Texto*

A decir verdad a esta Alice no se le podía decir un no, por respuesta, sabía que si decía " Por favor Bellita, por mi" diría que sí, entonces conteste:

*Texto de Bella*

Aliceee! Buenos días, no te preocupes enana, estaba despierta, claro que si voy, sabes que siempre te dijo que sí. Necesito contarte unos planes que tengo. Pasa por mí a las 4:00 de la tarde.

Igual te quiero.

*Fin del Texto*

Fui a ver a mis padres, seguían dormidos, así que me puse a recoger mi cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre, encontré un collar, que me dio Edward cuando fue mi cumpleaños número 19, era hermoso, era de oro, decía mi nombre, bueno decía Bella, me lo puse, me quedaba muy bien.

Cuando termine con mi cuarto todavía mis padres, no se levantaban así que fui a la cocina, para preparar unos hot cakes, busque la lechera, a mi papá le gustaban los hot cakes con lechera, y a mi mama con mermelada, prepare café y fui arriba, para llevarles el desayuno en la cama, se sorprendieron

-Hola princesa, como dormiste – me dijo mi papá

-Bien y ustedes? Les traje el desayuno, hot cakes con lechera y mermelada, y unos cafés, para mi leche con chocolate.- Les dije

- Gracias Bella, dormimos muy bien- Dijo mi madre- Bueno entonces hay que desayunar

Hablamos de muchas cosas, la escuela, les pedí permiso de ir con Alice, obvio me dejaron ir, como era su única hija, pues me consentían mucho.

Mamá saco un tema de conversación muy embarazoso:

-Bella hija, como van los chicos?- Me pregunto, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, papá solo bajo la cara, parecía enojado, no le gustaba ese tema, más bien creo que a ningún padre le gusta el tema, que su hija tenga novio y yo me sonroje.

-Mamá, por favor no empieces, tendré novio cuando, lo creo oportuno y además, podrías hablar luego, por favor, estamos desayunando- Le dije aún sonrojada.

Mamá solo asintió y papá nos volteo a ver, seguimos hablando cuando terminamos baje los platos a la cocina para ponerme a lavarlos y entonces llego mamá:

-Hija te ayudo tú los secas y los guardas, mientras yo lavo y enjuago.- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno hija, ya que no está tu padre, podemos hablar más ajusto, te gusta alguien? – Yo la volteé a ver, ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara y me sonroje.

-Mamá por favor- Le pedí

-Como te sonrojaste lo tomare como un sí, y cuál es su nombre? Es músico, deportista? –Mi mama insistía, hasta que le dije todo

- Se llama Edward, si?! – Le dije, más bien le grite estaba un poco enojada

-Edward?- Se quedo pensando y luego dijo- ¡No puede ser te gusta Edward Cullen! El hijo de Esme tengo que decírselo a Esme, para que sepa que nuestros hijos serán novios-Empezó a gritar.

-Sí, mamá me gusta Edward Cullen, el hijo de Esme y no, no mamá puedes decir nada! Eres la primera a la que se lo dijo.- Le dije

-Está bien no diré nada- lo dijo con un tono triste-, Desde cuándo? Porque? Bueno yo sé, porque es guapísimo, y encantador, pero porque nunca me dijiste?- Dijo mi mamá, era extraño, mi mamá dijo que mi amor, era guapísimo y encantador.

-Bueno no me gusta, la verdad estoy enamorada de él, desde que nos conocimos, y me gusta por lo que me dijiste y aparte porque es una excelente persona y es un caballero-Yo le dije y entonces empezó a gritar, cada vez más fuerte, pensé que papá la iba a escuchar y así fue, papá bajo corriendo las escaleras .

-Que les pasa!? Que les paso!? –Pregunto muy asustado

Mi mamá me volteo a ver y yo le moví mi cabeza diciendo no, sabía lo que quería decir, decirle a mi papá lo que sentía por Edward - Nada es que vimos una araña.- Le dijo mi mamá, parecía que estaba nerviosa, pues no le gustaba mentirle a papá.

-Una araña? Donde?- Pregunto mi papá

-¡No, ya la matamos!- Yo dije rápidamente, pues se acercaba ver, entonces vi mi collar.

-Ummm, bonito collar, creo que lo vi antes- Empezó a pensar y recordó- A ya se, te lo dio Edward, el hijo de Carlisle, en tu cumpleaños número 19, oh ese muchacho me cae muy bien, donde lo encontraste?

-Bueno es que esta mañana me desperté temprano y como no tenía nada que hacer recogí mi habitación y lo encontré.-Le dije

-Bueno, la verdad si es muy hermoso, ese muchacho te quiere – Mi mamá me volteo a ver, yo me sonroje - Bueno dejo a mis mujeres tengo que ir al hospital- Nos dijo cuando nos beso la cabeza.

Entonces salió, por la puerta principal y mi mamá volteo para decirme:

-Lo vez tu padre, dice que es un buen muchacho, porque no le dices a tu padre de sobre lo que sientes por Edward.

-No ma ni loca, solo Edward y yo somos amigos, y además el no siente lo mismo que yo.-

-Bueno y tú que sabes? Tal vez siente lo mismo, y tu ni en cuenta, no has visto como te mira, el siente lo mismo –Que mas daría yo, que fuera cierto, lo que decía mi mamá.

-No y no he visto como me mira, cuando lo veo sus ojos verdes, me pierdo – Le dije en voz alta, dije lo que pensaba, maldición

-Mi hijita esta perdidamente enamorada, del hijo de mi mejor amiga, y me alegro que hayamos tenido esta plática y me tengas confianza- Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente- Te quiero Bella y si un día me quieres un consejo pídemelo.

-Si, ma, a mí también me gusto tener esta plática contigo y obvio que te tengo confianza y creo que si te pediré un consejo cuando lo necesite-La abrase mas fuerte- Te quiero mucho ma!

-Yo igual, pero basta de tienes que irte a arreglar, ya es la 13:00 y pediremos pizza, para no que no cocines, ya ves eso no se me da – Reímos y subí a mi habitación y ver que me iba poner.

Llegaron las 4:00, el tiempo se fue volando y llego Alice, ¡Maldición! No le dije a mamá que Alice no sabe nada. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, pues mamá le decía algo a Alice

-Bueno Alice, que te parece lo de Bella, por lo que siente por…..- Entonces grite

-¡MAMAAAAAAA! Sube te necesito!

Subió corriendo mi mamá y le dije

-Que pasa Bella?!- Pregunto alarmada

-Mama, Alice no sabe nada, que parte de "Nadie sabe nada " no entendiste.

-Oh qué bueno que me dices ya le iba a decir todo –Rio tontamente y se fue.

Baje corriendo y salude a Alice

-Hola Alice, ya estoy lista, vámonos- Le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-Bueno, adiós Sra. Swan, salúdeme al Sr. Swan

-Alice dime Reneé y Charlie, también dile por su nombre, deja de decirnos señores, nos haces sentirnos viejos.- .Las tres reímos por lo que dijo mamá

-No es mi intención señ…. Reneé- Le guiño un ojo.

-Adiós chicas, con cuidados

Entonces nos fuimos.

**Capitulo 1: Confesiones… más bien explicaciones**

**POV Bella**

Era sábado por la mañana, la verdad sigo viviendo con mis papas, me desperté muy feliz, por el hermoso sueño que tuve. Era realmente hermoso, Edward con un traje negro, que lo así ver más sexy yo llevaba un vestido rojo, a decir verdad era muy hermoso, me citaba en un prado hermoso, y me decía que me amaba que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y ahí nos dábamos un hermoso beso, lleno de amor.

Quería que ese sueño se hiciera realidad, pero por supuesto, solo era un sueño, un sueño muy hermoso, tendí mi cama, y me puse a pensar, en el, por supuesto, también pensaba en como seria nuestro beso. También pensaba en mi loca idea, ya la había pensado, pensaba en irme a vivir sola, por mi cuenta, tendría un hermoso departamento, pues creo que ya es hora de que me valla. Estaba pesando hasta que sonó mi celular, era un mensaje de texto de Alice:

*Texto de Alice*

Bellaaaaaa! Buenos días, espero que no te haya despertado, si fue así, lo siento, bueno te quiera decir si quieres ir de shopping conmigo? Por favor Bellita, por mi :3 Te quiero

*Fin del Texto*

A decir verdad a esta Alice no se le podía decir un no, por respuesta, sabía que si decía " Por favor Bellita, por mi" diría que sí, entonces conteste:

*Texto de Bella*

Aliceee! Buenos días, no te preocupes enana, estaba despierta, claro que si voy, sabes que siempre te dijo que sí. Necesito contarte unos planes que tengo. Pasa por mí a las 4:00 de la tarde.

Igual te quiero.

*Fin del Texto*

Fui a ver a mis padres, seguían dormidos, así que me puse a recoger mi cuarto, estaba hecho un desastre, encontré un collar, que me dio Edward cuando fue mi cumpleaños número 19, era hermoso, era de oro, decía mi nombre, bueno decía Bella, me lo puse, me quedaba muy bien.

Cuando termine con mi cuarto todavía mis padres, no se levantaban así que fui a la cocina, para preparar unos hot cakes, busque la lechera, a mi papá le gustaban los hot cakes con lechera, y a mi mama con mermelada, prepare café y fui arriba, para llevarles el desayuno en la cama, se sorprendieron

-Hola princesa, como dormiste – me dijo mi papá

-Bien y ustedes? Les traje el desayuno, hot cakes con lechera y mermelada, y unos cafés, para mi leche con chocolate.- Les dije

- Gracias Bella, dormimos muy bien- Dijo mi madre- Bueno entonces hay que desayunar

Hablamos de muchas cosas, la escuela, les pedí permiso de ir con Alice, obvio me dejaron ir, como era su única hija, pues me consentían mucho.

Mamá saco un tema de conversación muy embarazoso:

-Bella hija, como van los chicos?- Me pregunto, ella tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, papá solo bajo la cara, parecía enojado, no le gustaba ese tema, más bien creo que a ningún padre le gusta el tema, que su hija tenga novio y yo me sonroje.

-Mamá, por favor no empieces, tendré novio cuando, lo creo oportuno y además, podrías hablar luego, por favor, estamos desayunando- Le dije aún sonrojada.

Mamá solo asintió y papá nos volteo a ver, seguimos hablando cuando terminamos baje los platos a la cocina para ponerme a lavarlos y entonces llego mamá:

-Hija te ayudo tú los secas y los guardas, mientras yo lavo y enjuago.- Asentí con la cabeza.

-Bueno hija, ya que no está tu padre, podemos hablar más ajusto, te gusta alguien? – Yo la volteé a ver, ella tenía una sonrisa en la cara y me sonroje.

-Mamá por favor- Le pedí

-Como te sonrojaste lo tomare como un sí, y cuál es su nombre? Es músico, deportista? –Mi mama insistía, hasta que le dije todo

- Se llama Edward, si?! – Le dije, más bien le grite estaba un poco enojada

-Edward?- Se quedo pensando y luego dijo- ¡No puede ser te gusta Edward Cullen! El hijo de Esme tengo que decírselo a Esme, para que sepa que nuestros hijos serán novios-Empezó a gritar.

-Sí, mamá me gusta Edward Cullen, el hijo de Esme y no, no mamá puedes decir nada! Eres la primera a la que se lo dijo.- Le dije

-Está bien no diré nada- lo dijo con un tono triste-, Desde cuándo? Porque? Bueno yo sé, porque es guapísimo, y encantador, pero porque nunca me dijiste?- Dijo mi mamá, era extraño, mi mamá dijo que mi amor, era guapísimo y encantador.

-Bueno no me gusta, la verdad estoy enamorada de él, desde que nos conocimos, y me gusta por lo que me dijiste y aparte porque es una excelente persona y es un caballero-Yo le dije y entonces empezó a gritar, cada vez más fuerte, pensé que papá la iba a escuchar y así fue, papá bajo corriendo las escaleras .

-Que les pasa!? Que les paso!? –Pregunto muy asustado

Mi mamá me volteo a ver y yo le moví mi cabeza diciendo no, sabía lo que quería decir, decirle a mi papá lo que sentía por Edward - Nada es que vimos una araña.- Le dijo mi mamá, parecía que estaba nerviosa, pues no le gustaba mentirle a papá.

-Una araña? Donde?- Pregunto mi papá

-¡No, ya la matamos!- Yo dije rápidamente, pues se acercaba ver, entonces vi mi collar.

-Ummm, bonito collar, creo que lo vi antes- Empezó a pensar y recordó- A ya se, te lo dio Edward, el hijo de Carlisle, en tu cumpleaños número 19, oh ese muchacho me cae muy bien, donde lo encontraste?

-Bueno es que esta mañana me desperté temprano y como no tenía nada que hacer recogí mi habitación y lo encontré.-Le dije

-Bueno, la verdad si es muy hermoso, ese muchacho te quiere – Mi mamá me volteo a ver, yo me sonroje - Bueno dejo a mis mujeres tengo que ir al hospital- Nos dijo cuando nos beso la cabeza.

Entonces salió, por la puerta principal y mi mamá volteo para decirme:

-Lo vez tu padre, dice que es un buen muchacho, porque no le dices a tu padre de sobre lo que sientes por Edward.

-No ma ni loca, solo Edward y yo somos amigos, y además el no siente lo mismo que yo.-

-Bueno y tú que sabes? Tal vez siente lo mismo, y tu ni en cuenta, no has visto como te mira, el siente lo mismo –Que mas daría yo, que fuera cierto, lo que decía mi mamá.

-No y no he visto como me mira, cuando lo veo sus ojos verdes, me pierdo – Le dije en voz alta, dije lo que pensaba, maldición

-Mi hijita esta perdidamente enamorada, del hijo de mi mejor amiga, y me alegro que hayamos tenido esta plática y me tengas confianza- Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la frente- Te quiero Bella y si un día me quieres un consejo pídemelo.

-Si, ma, a mí también me gusto tener esta plática contigo y obvio que te tengo confianza y creo que si te pediré un consejo cuando lo necesite-La abrase mas fuerte- Te quiero mucho ma!

-Yo igual, pero basta de tienes que irte a arreglar, ya es la 13:00 y pediremos pizza, para no que no cocines, ya ves eso no se me da – Reímos y subí a mi habitación y ver que me iba poner.

Llegaron las 4:00, el tiempo se fue volando y llego Alice, ¡Maldición! No le dije a mamá que Alice no sabe nada. Empecé a ponerme nerviosa, pues mamá le decía algo a Alice

-Bueno Alice, que te parece lo de Bella, por lo que siente por…..- Entonces grite

-¡MAMAAAAAAA! Sube te necesito!

Subió corriendo mi mamá y le dije

-Que pasa Bella?!- Pregunto alarmada

-Mama, Alice no sabe nada, que parte de "Nadie sabe nada " no entendiste.

-Oh qué bueno que me dices ya le iba a decir todo –Rio tontamente y se fue.

Baje corriendo y salude a Alice

-Hola Alice, ya estoy lista, vámonos- Le dije mientras tomaba mi bolso.

-Bueno, adiós Sra. Swan, salúdeme al Sr. Swan

-Alice dime Reneé y Charlie, también dile por su nombre, deja de decirnos señores, nos haces sentirnos viejos.- .Las tres reímos por lo que dijo mamá

-No es mi intención señ…. Reneé- Le guiño un ojo.

-Adiós chicas, con cuidados

Entonces nos fuimos.

* * *

**_Hola, hola_**

**_Aquí el primer capitulo, espero que les guste :D _**

**_Muchas gracias a todas las que dejan un RR :3 _**

**_Bueno nos leemos luego, besos :*_**

**_PD: Si te gusta no olvides dejar un RR si lo haces te amare por siempre _**


	3. Estoy enamorada

**Capitulo 2: Estoy enamorada**

POV Bella

Íbamos en silencio, raro en Alice, hasta que ella rompió el silencio:

-Bella somos mejores amigas, cierto?- Pregunto su voz sonaba fría y a la vez triste.

-Si Alice, sin duda alguna porque lo dices?

En ese momento estábamos en el estacionamiento del centro comercial, Alice no hablo cuando estábamos en la escalera eléctrica le dije:

-Alice porque no vamos al café de siempre?

-Está bien necesito hablar contigo muy seriamente

Llegamos a la cafetería, desde pequeñas cuando Reneé y Esme venían a hacer compras, es muy linda es acogedora, nos fuimos a sentar cerca de una ventada ,ambas estábamos en silencio en un silencio incomodo hasta que llego la mesera

-Buenas días chicas mi nombre es Susan, que desean? –Ella era muy amable, pero me preocupaba Alice, nunca se comportaba así.

-Yo quiero un cajeta frappuchino - Dijo mi amiga

-Y para usted?- Susan me pregunto, no sabía que pedir así que pedio algo rápido

-Un café vainilla frappuchino

-Ahora les traigo su pedido

-Gracias- Dijimos en unisonó

-Bueno Alice habla- Le dije, no más bien le ordene

-Bueno, porque tu mamá me dijo que sientes algo por alguien, nunca me has dicho nada, no se supone que las mejores amigas se cuentan todo, que no me tienes confianza- Me reclamó

-Claro que somos amigas y claro que te tengo confianza- Le dije - Estoy enamorada perdidamente de Edward.

Ella se me quedo mirando- ¡Bella, estas enamorada de mi hermano! – Sabia que se iba a enojar- Porque no me dijiste tonta, desde cuándo?

-Bueno no te dije, porque pensé que te enojarías y desde que nos conocimos, me enamore como una tonta.

-Mensa como crees que me iba enojar, eres mi mejor amiga, y estas enamorada de mi hermano, no lo puedes evitar, cuando te enamoras, pues simplemente te enamoras

-Gracias Al, pero júrame que no le dirás nada, nada de nada a Edward, no quiero arruinar nuestra amistad.

Se quedó callada y luego dijo

-Estaba bien, no diré nada, pero que era la otra cosa que me ibas a contar? Aparte de esta noticia, tan hermosa y genial- Seguía muy alegre.-Pero promete que le dirás algún día

-No lo sé Al – Me fulmino con la mirada- Está bien, está bien, pero no me mires así.

-Gracias, bueno que me ibas a contar entonces

Me quede pensando, otro cosa le iba a contar, no estaba en mis planes contarle lo que sentía por mi amor, mi Edward, mis pensamientos fueron asía Edward, en mi hermoso sueño, la verdad fue muy hermoso, puede quedarme así por minutos, podría horas, pensar en sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda, son un par de joyas, me encantaría poder besar, besar esos labios carnosos, Alice me chasqueo los dedos.

-Bella, bella que te pasa –No le contestaba, empezaba a alterarse – Isabella Swan, que rayos te pasa?

-Perdón Al, estaba pensando en algo –Más bien en alguien, en el mi Edward, pensé para mis adentros

-Bueno, entonces que me querías decir?

- Esta bien eres la primera a quien le dijo, estos días he estado pensando en mudarme sola, comprarme un departamento, tengo dinero suficiente y te quiero pedir ayuda, necesito encontrar un lugar, me ayudarías Al?

-Por su puesto Bella, ya se le podemos decir a mi mamá que nos ayude, pero que no le diga nada a Reneé ni a Charlie, pero con una condición

-Gracias Al, si cual condición la que quieras!

-Bueno te ayudo, pero si me dejas remodelar tu departamento- Esa era su condición? Obvio aceptaría.

-Claro, Al, de todos modos te iba a pedir ayuda

-Gracias, gracias –Me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla –Bueno vamos con mi mamá a decirle, no hay tiempo que perder.

- Si pero, qué tal si compramos algo de ropa, mi mamá se va a preguntar eso- Alice asintió con la cabeza.

Fuimos a muchas tiendas, todo lo que compramos en verdad me gusto, nunca me divertí tanto en un día de compras, pero hoy era distinto, según Alice, casa nueva, ropa nueva, tenia 6 bolsas, ella igual las subimos en la cajuela de su Porche y nos fuimos a su casa.

Le hable a mi mamá

*Llamada*

-Hola mamá, oye me dejas ir un rato a la casa de Al, no nos vamos a tardar, te lo prometo- Le pedía permiso lose tengo 22 años y pido permiso, pero sigo siendo la princesa de mis papas

-Claro hija, espero que te encuentres a Edward el futro novio de mi hija –No lo pida creer mi mamá todavía recordaba la plática que tuvimos esta mañana.

-Mamá por favor, no ser mi futuro novio

-Bella Alice ya sabe?

-Si mamá ya se lo dije

-Bueno, te dejo tengo que limpiar un poco la casa, bueno más bien la cocina quise hacer la cena, pero no, no quedo muy bien.

-Bueno adiós ma.

*Fin de la llamada*

Colgué el teléfono, Alice me empezó a interrogar, debía de esperarse

-¿Qué te gusta más de el?

-Definitivamente sus ojos, también su rebelde cabello, su caballerosidad, no sé, ¡TODO!- Suspire

* * *

**_Hola, hola (: Espero que le guste_**

**_Ya casi salgo de vacaciones así que actualizaré más seguido._**

**_Bien, pondré dos capitulos seguidos hasta nuevo aviso ¿Okis? Se que diran "Oye ¿A esta loca tipa que le pasa? xD Pero creo que es necesario (Si locuras mias xD)_**

**_En fiiiin... Espero que disfruten estos capitulos. _**

**_Besos y si te gusta no olvides dejar un RR :3 _**


	4. No podría aceptarlo

**Capitulo 3: No podría aceptarlo**

POV Bella

Pasaron 20 minutos para llegar, cuando llegamos a su casa, la verdad fue como mi segunda casa, bueno lo seguía siendo, cuando éramos chiquitas, hacíamos locuras, juegos y travesuras, bueno Alice era la que planeaba todas las travesuras, los juego y todo, nuestro juego favorito eran las princesas, Edward jugaba con nosotras, era el príncipe que nos rescataba del dragón escupe mentas, Alice interrumpió mis recuerdos.

-Bella, que piensas? vamos a buscar a mi mamá, para pedirle ayuda.

-Recordaba nuestros juegos, está bien vamos.

Subimos a al despacho de su papá y ahí estaba Esme la mamá de Alice, estaba leyendo un libro, giro la silla de donde estaba, nos vio y puso un separador.

-Bella hija, que alegría verte, como les fue?

-A mí también me alera verla Sra. Cullen.

-Bella te he dicho que no me digas Sra. Cullen dime Esme

-Está bien Esme, nos fue muy bien gracias

-Mamá te queríamos pedir ayuda

-¿Ayuda? Si claro

-Bueno, es que Bella, quiere tener su departamento, vivir sola, pero no sabe donde hay uno disponible – Alice le explicaba a Esme –Pero no quiere pedirle ayuda a su Reneé ni a Charlie, quiere que sea una sorpresa y vea que es responsable

-Bueno Bella, tu sabes que eres como mi hija y eso es lo que quieres, te ayudare, a buscar unos bonitos y disponibles – Esme siempre fue muy buena persona conmigo, cuando mis papas salían de viaje, Esme me cuidaba y me traía a dormir aquí.

-Gracias, muchas gracias –Le di un abrazo

-De nada, bueno iré a buscar mi catálogo de departamentos siéntese ahorita bajo- Alice y yo obedecimos y nos sentamos en el sillón que estaba.

-Bueno Bella, como quieres que sea la decoración?

-Alice no sería mejor que primero lo veamos y lo tenga?

-Bueno está bien, espero que lo tengas pronto, no puedo esperar a empezar a decorar

Llego Esme me estaba mostrando todos, unos eran muy pequeños, otros muy pero muy grandes, le dije que si era posible fuera de 2 recamaras, una mía y otra de huéspedes, uno grande donde quepa mi piano, siempre toco cuando me estoy estresada o deprimida, siempre funciona. Encontramos dos son muy bonitos todos pero me gusto mas el segundo que me enseño, era el departamento de mis sueños.

-Te gusta este Bella?- Pregunto Esme

-Si es hermoso, pero no está en mi presupuesto.- La verdad no lo estaba, eso me entristeció, pues me encanto

-No importa Bella, yo te pago lo que te falte, considéralo como un regalo

-No, claro que no Esme, no podría aceptarlo, mejor me quedo con el otro –No iba dejar que Esme me page lo que falte, eso no está bien.

- Por favor Bella, es hermoso, quedaría muy bien tu piano, es grande, podríamos decorarlo muy bonito, por favor por mi –Alice siempre sabía que yo aceptaría así

-Por favor Bella, es un regalo – Seguía insistiendo Esme.

-Bueno está bien, muchas gracias Esme- Le di un abrazo

-De nada Bella, recuerda que te veo como una hija, bueno hablare con la dueña del departamento y tal vez en dos días solo firmas y listo.

-Gracias Esme

-Sí, gracias mami

- Bueno chicas, me voy a contactar a la dueña, no vive aquí, está en Canadá – Dio la vuelta y se fue.

-Gracias Al, eres la mejor-La abrece muy fuerte

- De nada y lo sé soy la mejor- Reímos las dos.

-Bueno Al , me tengo que ir le dije a mi mamá que no me tardaría

-Yo te llevo

Salimos de despacho, ya íbamos por la puerta cuando se escucho un carro, no le hicimos caso, tal vez era su papá

-Bueno Bella, mañana como a las 11:00 am paso por ti, para ir a comprar lo que necesitamos para tu departamento.

-Departamento? De Bella?- Dijo esa hermosa voz, la que me tiene cautivada, el chico más hermoso del mundo, no del mundo del universo entero. MI AMOR

-Si es de Bella, mamá le va ayudar a comprarlo es hermoso verdad Bella

-Si Esme me va a ayudar.

-Porque no me dijiste, no somos amigos? –Me pregunto mi amor, digo Edward

-Bueno, apenas lo vimos verdad Bella –Alice siempre me salva

- No somos amigos –Espere un rato, su cara parecía de tristeza no me gustaba verlo así y menos porque yo lo hice –Somos mejores amigos- Volvió a sonreír, esa hermosa sonrisa que amaba, dejaba ver, sus perfectos y hermosos dientes, nos miramos fijamente sin decir nada, hasta que Alice dijo:

-Bueno ya dejen de verse así, es incomodo, yo aquí soltera y ustedes viéndose todos acaramelados. - Eso hizo que me sonrojara, Edward solo se río- Ya nos vamos verdad Bella.

-Si bueno ya nos vamos….Adiós

-Adiós Bella, ahorita nos vemos Alice

Salimos y nos subimos a su Porche

-Bella se ve en tus ojos, que estas enamorada, como se vieron mutuamente, yo creo que el cabeza dura de mi hermano también lo está de ti- Otra vez lo mismo, pensé para mis adentros, ya van dos veces que me dicen lo mismo.

-No creo Alice.

Fue lo último que me dijo, llegamos a mi casa, pero antes de bajar me recordó a qué hora vendría mañana.

Cuando entre a casa, salude a mi mama y a mi papa y me encerré en mi cuarto, les dije que me dolía la cabeza.

No podía dormir, me acordaba de sus hermosos ojos verdes, de su sonrisa y todo de él, pero no sé en qué momento me dormí…

* * *

**_Bueno ya saben la locura ¿No? xD_**

_**En fin. **_

_**Besos y no olviden dejar un RR por fis, claro si te gusto :3 **_

_**Nos leemos luego**_


	5. Día incomodo

**Capitulo 4: Día Incomodo**

**POV Bella**

Me desperté temprano, bueno temprano para un domingo, eran las 8:00 am, Alice llegaría a las 10:30, tendí mi cama y me metí a bañar, no tarde mucho cuando salí mi cabello olía a mi shampoo favorito es de fresas, no sabía que ponerme asía que decidí ponerme unos jeans negros, una playera blanca y mis converse negros, como los amo, me deje el pelo suelto solamente me lo cepille, fui a la cocina por un vaso de leche y una galletas, de paso fui al cuarto de mis papas, para avisarles que ya casi me iba pues eran las 10:00, termine mi vaso, lo lave, todavía quedaba media hora así que fui a mi cuarto, estaba escuchando música, estaba escuchando mi una de mis canciones favoritas "Love is forever" de Muse, cuando vi la hora eran 10:25, que rápido pasa el tiempo!

Baje corriendo las escaleras para buscar mi bolso, creo que primero iremos con Esme para preguntarle si sabe algo del departamento, yo deseaba que la dueña allá dicho que si, pues el departamento en verdad me gusto.

Tocaron la puerta, grite "VOY", subi corriendo las escaleras para avisarles a mis papas, me dijeron lo típico "No regreses tarde y cuidado", casi me caigo por bajar corriendo las escaleras, creo que es mejor porque no es bueno hacer esperar a Alice.

Abrí la puerta pero no era Alice, era él, mi dios griego, mi amor secreto, mi Edward, pero, ¿Qué hace el aquí? No es que me moleste su presencia solo que no me lo esperaba, estaba ahí parado esperándome, hoy se veía muy bien, bueno creo que siempre se ve así, pero en realidad no me lo esperaba… ¡ALICE! Todo fue su plan, claro como no me di cuenta, como ya sabía lo que sentía por Edward y según ella Edward sentía lo mismo por mi pero eso es mentira el solo me ve como una amiga, su mejor amiga de la niñez, cuando me vio ¡¿Se le iluminaron los ojos!? No como crees Bella tal vez estas enferma, eres solo su amiga!

-Hola – Su hermosa voz interrumpió mis pensamientos se acerco a mí y me beso en la mejilla, que raro, casi nunca lo hacía siempre me saluda con un abrazo.

-Ho-hola- No puede ser tartamudeé y como debía de esperarse me sonroje

-Oye te puedo decir algo? – Si claro tu puedes decirme lo que quieras pensé, no puede ser como me tiene enamorada de el -¿Bella? - Me saco de mis pensamientos, creo que con el me voy a mi paraíso personal

- Ah perdón me fui, si claro dime –Ahí va otra vez el rubor

-Bueno yo solo quería decirte que….que estas muy hermosa hoy y más cuando te sonrojas –El se ruborizo y mas yo probamente parezca un jitomate

-Muchas gracias

-Bueno vámonos porque Alice se enojara y sabes que no es bueno tener a Alice enojada

-Si es cierto es mejor vámonos

Subimos al auto todo el camino fue en silencio, pero no fue como uno de esos silencio incómodos mas bien fue como una no se ¿cómodo? Bueno en fin se sentía bien.

Me llego un mensaje, no necesite ver el numero sabía que era Alice

-¡Alice! – Exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo no volteamos a ver y reímos su risa , era el sonido más hermoso, musical y encantador y yo allá escuchado en mi vida.

*Texto Alice*

"Isabella si no llegas en los próximos 20 minutos me las vas a pagar, lo juro!"

*Fin del texto*

-Bueno creo que es mejor que nos demos prisa – Me dijo

-Si creo que es muy buena idea

Acelero y llegamos en 1 minutos, Alice nos estaba esperando en las escaleras de la entrada

-Milagro que llegan, yo pensé que no llegaban, bueno vamos adentro a buscar a mi mamá y preguntarle

-Está bien – Casi entrabamos la casa pero me di vuelta y Edward estaba atrás de mi muy muy cerca, casi podríamos besarnos, el retrocedió – Eh gracias Ed, por traerme

-Si de nada Bell´s – Me volteo pero me volvió a llamar –Oye Bella, ¿Puedo ir con ustedes por las cosas para tu departamento? Bueno claro si tu quieres –Bajo la cabeza, parecía estar avergonzado y a la vez triste

-Claro Ed, puedes venir con nosotras.- Sonreí

-Gracias Bell´s –Me sonrió, con esa encantadora y hermosa sonrisa que dejaba ver sus perfectos y blancos dientes, bueno el simplemente era PERFECTO!

-Si si ya iras con nosotras ahora todos adentro! –Alice como siempre tan impaciente

-Si mi general- Dijo Edward, midiéndose el labio para que ocultara su risa, se puse la manno en la cabeza y yo le imite

-Soldados todos en fila –Nos ordeno Alice y nosotros obedecimos – Muy bien ahora todos marchando 1,2,1,2!

Entramos así a la casa y para nuestra suerte Emmett estaba ahí

-Oigan mocosos no creen que ya están muy grandecitos para jugar a los soldaditos?

-¡NO! – Respondimos los tres al mismo tiempo, Emmett se encogió los hombros y se nos unió, seguramente nos veíamos muy chistosos, por fin encontramos a Esme, estaba arreglando su jardín

-Hola chicos o mejor dicho soldados – se rio

-Sargento M hemos venido hasta su cuartel para saber si tiene información sobre el departamento del soldado B- Dijo Alice, todos ahora estábamos en el juego

–Soldado B dos pasos al frente por favor –Me dijo Emmett, yo avance los dos pasos que me dijo y salude a Esme poniéndome la mano en la frente como un soldado

-Sargento M-E, soldado B a sus ordenes –No lo puede evitar me empecé a reír y todos se me unieron

-Ya basta suficiente juego, mamá sabes algo del departamento de Bella? –Le pregunto Edward

-Si son buenas noticias al medio día llega la señora Masen para que de una vez firmes

-Muchas gracias Esme – La abrase

-No hay de que Bella sabes que te veo como un hija para mi

-Que bien ya tienes tu departamento, ¡Felicidades Bella! Ya pronto lo vamos decorar- Me abrazo Alice

-Felicidades Bella, por fin te vas de la casa de tus padres, ya no serás una niña buena ahora te emborracharas y tal vez una noche no llegues a tu casa – Emmett siempre tan estúpido, con sus comentarios que no tienen nada que ver

-No Emmett yo llegare a mi casa siempre, pero gracias –Lo abrase, me aso en el aire y empezó a girar

-Emmett Cullen baja a Bella ahora mismo –Le dijo Esme me bajo y yo prácticamente parecía borracha- Emmett me dejo en el piso y yo me empecé a tropezar con mis pies

-Está bien mama, pero valía la pena es una bailarina y ni si quiera puede estar de pie mira- Emmett se empezó a carcajear, todos voltearon a verme y como dijo Emmett no podía estar en pie

-Cállate Emmett – dijo mi amiga

- Bella ya estas mejor? –Me pregunto Edward

- Si ya estoy mejor gracias

-Bueno chicos me tengo que ir a preparar para que firmes

-Si gracias Esme

-No hay de que, pórtense bien- Eso fue una indirecta a Emmett

-Si mama pero también Edward o la hormiga se pueden portar mal

-Oye Edward y yo nos portamos muy bien y ya te he dicho miles de veces que no me digas HORMIGA! –Cierto a Alice nunca le gusto

-Emmett deja de molestar a tus hermanos

-Este bien

Esme se fue pero antes se dio vuelta y le dio una mirada a Emmett que decía "Pórtate bien", todos nos empezamos a reír, menos Emmett claro

-Bueno ¡Felicidades Bells! – Edward me abrazo y yo también estuvimos así un rato hasta que alguien se aclaro la garganta y obvio sabía que era Emmett

-¡Dejen de derramar miel! –Nos dijo Emmett yo me sonroje mucho, Edward también pero no tanto

-Emmett Cullen, deja de molestarlos, no es su culpa que tú seas un solterón y no te ellas enamorado como ellos –Le dijo Alice mientras nos apunto con su dedo y ¡Otra vez el rubor!

-Mira Bella parece un jitomate viviente –se empezó a carcajear

-Bueno ya! Bella hay que hablar de tu decoración

-Alice mejor cuando lo tenga el departamento ya vemos eso, falta poco

-Poco?! Bueno está bien, pero mientras que podemos hacer?

-Bueno mocosos yo me voy tengo que ir a ver un cliente, nos vemos luego – Emm se despido de todos pero antes de salir por la puerta del jardín volteo nos grito -¡Edward Bella por el amor de Dios ya quieren besarse, admitan que se aman! – No podía moverme por lo que dijo el estúpido de Emmett , solo escuche risas que venían de Emmett quien nos estaba viendo desde la cocina cuando se fue a despedir de Esme y Alice trataba de ocultar su risa y Edward tenía una cara tal vez igual que la mía, definitivamente ambos estábamos en shock

-Cállate Emmett, no es nuestra culpa que tu no estés enamorado ya antes que digas algo ¡EDWARD Y YO NO ESTAMOS ENAMORADOS SOMOS AMIGOS A-M-I-G-O-S! –Le grite

-Lo que digas Bella, adiós ma, mocosos – Y se fue

-Bueno cambiando de tema, cuando le dirás a tu padres Bella? –Edward me pregunto el esta no se creo que triste? Y a la vez sonrojado

-No lo sé tal vez cuando tenga todo listo para que lo vean

-Chicos iré por algo que quiero enseñarte Bella

-Si Alice – Alice fue a su cuarto dejándonos a Edward y a mi solos Esme subió a su recamara, me senté en el pasto y Edward hizo lo mismo, no habíamos hablado hasta que Edward rompió el silencio

-Oye Bella, perdón por la actitud de Emmett y Alice a sabes cómo son

-Si no te preocupes, no entienden que somos amigos desde pequeños, no, somos amigos somos mejores amigos

-Si eso creo- Mi amigo me respondió con un tono triste agacho la cabeza

-Edward? – El levanto la vista nos quedamos viendo fijamente a los ojos, no se cuando tiempo pasamos asi, pero llego Alice con un cuaderno

-Chic….ummm creo que interrumpo iré a ver si puso la marrana

-No Alice no estábamos haciendo nada – Le respondí sentí que el rubor subió asía mis mejillas

-Como digas, bueno aquí a note las tiendas donde debemos ir, cosas que debemos comprar y cosas por el estilo, ¿Quieres verlas?

-Si claro

Nos pusimos ver todas las cosas que Alice tenia, a veces volteaba a ver a Edward y él me veía muy atento la primera vez que lo pille él se sonrojo y agacho la cabeza, yo igual hice lo mismo, pero las otras veces no nos quedábamos viendo fijamente hasta que yo bajaba la mirada y escondia mi rubor

-Bella, Alice, Edward , la señora Masen, está aquí – Todos nos pusimos de pie y fuimos entramos y había una señora ahí tenía como unos 60 años, su cabello estaba totalmente cubierto con canas, la hacía ver adorable y muy amigable

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Bella, Bella Swan – Le extendí mi mano pero ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Mucho gusto Bella, eres muy hermosa tu eres la chica que quiere comprar mi departamento ¿cierto?

-Muchas gracias y si quiero comprar su departamento

-Si no hay problema, ahí vivía mi hija pero se fue a Rio de Janerio y lo quiere vender – En se momento iba bajando Alice seguida de Edward

-Hola mucho gusto mi nombre es Alice Cullen – Mi amiga se acerco a darle un abrazo y abrasarla

-Que muchacha tan encantador

-Gracias señora Masen

-Hola mi nombre es Edward Cullen, mucho gusto –Le dio un beso en la mejilla

-Que muchacho tan apuesto y educado eres

-Gracias –le respondió con una voz tan bella

-Sra. Masen ellos son mis hijos Alice y Edward falta mi hijo Emmett pero es abogado y tuvo que irse

-De seguro es igual de apuesto que Edward –Todos reímos- Pero que tiene esta ciudad que todos son tan guapos, tal vez me venga a vivir con a esta Cuidad a ver si se me pega- Todos reimos – Felicidades Bella tienes un novio muy apuesto, de seguro todas las chicas quieren robártelo cierto

-No no Edward y Bella so amigos desde pequeños- Le dijo Esme

-En cerio mil disculpas niños es que hace un rato los vi en el jardín y se estaban viendo con amor por eso pensé

-No se preocupe señora Masen- Le dije

-Bueno hay darnos prisa para que firmas

-Claro

Todos fuimos a la sala, Esme empezó a buscar las cosas, Alice fue a buscar su cuaderno para escribir las cosas que necesitamos, bueno eso creo, Edward estaba con la mirada perdida a la nada, la señora Masen nos veía fijamente a Edward y a mí , lo volteaba a ver al él y luego a mi, eso me asía que estuviera no se ¿incomoda? Si creo que si incomoda

-Aquí están –Esme llego con una carpeta color crema, la puso en la mesa de centro – Bella firma aquí, señora Masen usted aquí- Así tuvimos que firmar dos veces mas

-Bueno creo que es todo, aquí están tus llaves Bella puedes ir cuando quieras

-Muchas gracias señora

-Bueno me tengo que ir fue un placer, espero verlos pronto

-Claro – Nos abrazo vi que le susurro algo a Edward, el solo rio asintió con la cabeza, le dio un abrazo a Alice al igual que a Esme, cuando llego a mi me susurro al oído

-Dile que lo amas de una vez se te nota, no lo hagas esperar y no me digas que no, promételo, promete que le dirás

-Lo prometo le diré pero luego está bien?- No lo podía creer una señora, la señora que le compre mi nuevo hogar le prometí decirle a mi Dios Griego que lo amaba, estoy completamente ¡LOCA!

-Así me gusta, no vemos- Salió con la puerta

-Que les digo?- Alice nos pregunto a Edward y a mi- Díganme que les digo

-Nada importante Al –Le respondí lo más tranquila que pude

-Como que nada importante, tu le dijiste "Lo prometo le diré pero luego está bien?" De diablos hablaba….. –Se quedo en silencio lo más probable es que este pensado- Ya entendí con eso de Le diré, ¡Aaaaah! – Empezó a gritar como loca, Esme se asomo desde la cocina y Edward se nos quedo viendo

-Alice guarda silencio, pareces loca

-Loca?! Como no quieres que me ponga así si prometiste decirle que lo am…..- La volteé a ver y se quedo callada

-Que dijiste Alice?- Le pregunto Edward

-Alice – Le dije, yo creo que ella entendió porque digo:

-Nada , no diré nada se lo prometí a Bella

-Bueno si no me lo quieres contar esta bien, pensé que éramos los mejores amigos, ire arriba – Y se fue mi Dios Griego, claro que éramos amigos que mas daría por ser algo mas

-Ire arriba necesito hablar con el – Alice esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja –No, no le dire hoy- Fui a las escaleras pero antes de subir Alice me grito

-Lo prometiste! Eres Isabella Swan tu siempre cumples tus promesas!

-¡Claro pero luego! –También le grite

Estaba buscando a Edward y lo vi encontré en el balcón….

* * *

**_Hola :D_**

**_Aquí un nuevo capitulo espero que les guste, ya saben otro capitulo → No olviden dejar un sensual RR :3_**

**_Besos :*_**


	6. Por eso la amo

**Capítulo 5: Por eso la amo**

**POV EDWARD**

En verdad me dolió que Bella no quisiera contarme, se supone que éramos los mejores amigos, bueno pero que mas daría que ser más que su amigos, as que su hermano pues ella me ve así, como el hermano que nunca tubo, también ve así a Emmett pero no es lo mismo, yo la veo como, una chica, no como una simple hermana no la veo como Alice. Fui al balcón solo veía a la nada, escuche como alguien se acercaba a mi, tal vez era mamá

-¿Edward?- Era la perfecto y hermosa voz de ella, de mi ángel, de la persona que más amo, que más amo en esta vida, gire a verla y ahí estaba en realidad era un ángel, mi ángel –¿Edward estas bien?

-Si- le respondí secamente, es que en verdad me dolió mucho

-¿Seguro?

-Si pero que necesitas Isabella- Lo admito tal vez estaba siendo un poco dramático

-Edward por favor no me digas así sabes que digan así, no lo vuelvas a hacer si Anthony -Me digo ¿Anthony?! Como odiaba que me digieran así, no me gusta, ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara

-No me digas así Marie – Le dije riendo, ella me fulmino con la mirada

-¡Ahora veras Cullen! ¡Corre por tu vida!

-Hay si, mira como tiemblo Swan- Me eche a reír, ella se me abalanzo, empezó a golpear mi pecho, yo solo reía pues se veía muy graciosa, creo que ella se enojo mas pues, se dio vuelta y se colgó en mi espalda parecía chango, en verdad es muy gracioso, no sé cuando caímos al suelo, ella estaba encima de mí, podía ver esos hermosos labios carnosos y rojos, esos labios que no sé cuantas veces he soñado besar, pero claro ¡Solo somos amigos! Solamente amigos, no más bien los mejores amigos y los amigos no se besan, estábamos a centímetros de tocar nuestros labios, yo la veía a los ojos y ella al igual que yo me veía directamente a los ojos, estoy muy extremadamente enamorado de ella, es la persona más hermosa y de buenos sentimientos que he conocido, ambos nos fuimos acercando hasta que….

-Chicos que pas….lo siento no quería interrumpir –Alice llego la volteamos ver Bella y yo, simplemente nos veía y tenía una sonrisa en la cara, me pare rápido y ayude a Bella que por cierto esta sonrojada, my pero muy sonrojada, en verdad se ve realmente hermosa cuando se pone así

-Alice nos estábamos haciendo nada solo nos caímos, es todo- Bella le trataba de explicar a mi hermana pero yo sabía que Alice no nos creía

-Aja, digamos que les creo ¿Está bien? – Ven se los dije no nos crearía, Alice tenía una sonrisa en el rostro, mientras Bella estaba sonrojada,

-Es verdad Alice, estábamos jugando y caímos- Le dije pues en cierta forma era verdad

-Bueno si les "creo"- dijo haciendo comillas con sus manos- Bella necesitamos ir a ver lo de tu de departamento nuevo – Ella asintió- Bueno vámonos, Ed quieres venir? Necesitamos a un hombre guapo, sexy y fuerte que nos ayude.

-Por supuesto, si dices guapo, sexy y fuerte ese soy yo – Me empecé a reír pues casi nunca decía algo parecido

-Que gracioso Ed, bueno vámonos – Alice nos apresuro me jalo del brazo, pero de seguro Alice no se acordaba de Bella- Que tonta soy, Bella vámonos

-Ha si …va..Vamos – Respondió algo no lo sé parecía que estaba sumida en sus pensamientos.

-Alice ¿Vamos ir en tu carro o en el mío?- Le pregunte yo quería ir en mi precioso volvo plateado, yo no quería ir en el porche de Alice.

-En ninguno- ¿Ninguno? ¿Entonces en que vamos ir a caminando? ¿Y Alice cargar bolsas? – No hagas esa cara Ed, iremos en la camioneta de Emmet se la pedí prestada, es grande y cabrán muy bien las cosas y el Oso se llevo mi hermoso porche

-Pobre de mí oso favorito tanto que adora su Jeep- Si no fuera mi hermano me pondría muy celoso, porque es MI Bella.

-No le va pasar nada a su Jeep Bella –Alice me volteo a ver –Ed tu puedes conducir yo tengo que pensar donde iniciar en el centro comercial

-Claro – Le respondí

-Bueno entonces vámonos, que tenemos muchas cosas que hacer.

Fuimos al garaje, Alice se subió en la parte de atrás y se rio, le abrí la puerta a Bella, en la parte del copiloto y se subió, antes de cerrar la puerta susurro un "Gracias", le sonreí y cerré la puerta.

El transcurso al centro comercial, fue muy silencioso y eso si fue raro pues tener callada a Alice, era casi imposible y mucho menos cuando íbamos al centro comercial cada vez que vamos se pone a hablar como una cotorra, pero eso no duraría mucho. Cuando entre al estacionamiento y apague el motor:

-¡Ya llegamos!- "Lo sabía" pensé, me reí y Bella me volteo a verme.

-Ahora de mi tortura- Susurro Bella, la volteé a ver y me reí ella se dio cuenta que la veía y se ruborizo, como amaba cuando se ruborizaba y más cuando yo lo asía- Ya Edward deja de verme – Me reprocho y yo me reí más, no me había dado cuenta de que Alice ya no estaba, Bella me miro con los ojos entrecerrados –¡Basta Edward! ¡Deja de verme y reírte de mí!

-Está bien, está bien solo veía…..no olvídalo –Me baje del coche y le fui a abrí la puerta, le tendí la mano, la tomo y salió del carro, cerré la puerta ella me sonrió, como amaba a esta mujer, su sonrisa como me encantaba y esa sonrisa era verdadera, no era fingida, yo también le sonreí, se figo en nuestras manos, se ruborizo en un tono rojo vivo quito su mano de la mía y camino hasta la entrada yo la seguí

- Lo siento – Le dije

-No, discúlpame tu a mi Ed, es que….. no nada olvídalo- Vi a esta Alice sentada en la fuente

-Está bien, ahí está Alice, vamos

-Si está bien- Ambos estábamos en silencio, faltaban unos metros para llegar donde estaba Alice, Bella me agarro del brazo y se me quedo viendo- Edward ¿Estas enojado?

-Bella ¿Por qué me enojaría?

-Por lo que hice

-Bella sabes que eres una tonta, ¿Por qué me enojaría? Definitivamente eres una tonta demente –Me empecé a reír, obviamente no estaba enojado

-Si soy una tonta- Suspiro, la mire y se sonrojo, me empecé a reír un poco mas y las personas se me quedaban viendo- Edward, basta te están viendo pareces loco-

-Como si me importara-En ese momento me estaba carcajeando- ¿Quieres ver algo? – Bella asintió con la cabeza, empecé a bailar como un loco, lar personas se detenían a verme

-Edward basta- Ella también se estaba carcajeando- Edward suficiente, mira a la niña te tiene miedo- Mire a la niñita y estaba detrás de su mamá

-No me importa- La agarre de las manos y estaba dando vueltas con ella, nos estábamos carcajeando, la gente estaba en circulo viéndonos-Bien suficiente, vámonos o Alice nos golpeara- Eso hizo que Bella me mirara con miedo, me empecé a reír pero no como antes si no más suave, la empuje asía la fuente.

-Tal vez si no te conviertes en medico y tú en bailarina, podrían ser payasos- Ambos volteamos ver a Alice que tenía una enorme sonrisa en la cara.

-Alice como vamos a convertirnos en payaso-Se estremeció - que miedo –Entonces recordé que Bella de pequeña le tenía miedo a los payasos, me lo confeso cuando ella tenía 5 y yo 6

FLASH BACK*

Era el cumpleaños de Alice, su cumpleaños número 5, ese día Alice quería una gran fiesta, desde pequeña siempre fue así, Bella estaba escondida en mi cuarto debajo de la cama, me agache y le dije:

-Vamos Bella, esta por empezar el show.

-No quiero ir Ed y si me pasa algo.

-Vamos, no te pasara nada, confía en mí, si estás conmigo nada te pasara, te lo prometo –Le tendí mi mano y la tomo

-Está bien, gracias Ed - Se acerco a mí y me di un beso en la mejilla, yo me ruborice

-Seguro,¿ sabes que te quiero verdad Bella? –Ella se ruborizo y ahora yo le di un beso en su mejilla eso hizo que ella se convirtiera en un tomate, en ese momento Emmett entro, tenía 9 años

-Chicos dice Ali… ¡Hey! Bella pareces un tomate con pies- Se empezó a carcajear

-Ya vamos Emmett, Bella no quería bajar pero ya vamos

-Si lo que digan- Estaba en la puerta antes de cerrarla digo- Bajen ya n-o-v-i-o-o-o-s- - Me ruborice al instante, de reojo vi a Bella y estaba hecha un tomate y hablo enserio un tomate-

-Juuumm creo que hay que bajar ya si no Emmett emm bueno este….- No me dejó terminar cuando dijo

-Si claro vamos- Yo me quede ahí parado mientras Bella se iba escuche como bajaba cuando me iba a mover ella venia corriendo asía mí tropezó con algo pero la llegue a agarrar para que no se cayera

.-Gracias Ed siempre me salvas, bueno ¿no vienes a ver el show?

-De nada Bella, claro vamos – Me agarro de la mano y bajamos las escaleras

-Hasta que bajan, vamos ya llego, ¡ya llego! –Nos grito la duende

Fuimos al patio estaba todo decorado de princesas, el inflable de forma de castillo, una mesa donde estaban todos sus regalos, el pastel rosa en forma de castillo, los bocadillos estaban en otra mesa, ahí mismo estaban las coronas para las niñas y para los niños había espadas de cartón, las niñas estaban vestidas con vestidos de princesas hasta Bella, Alice y ella eran las únicas con vestido rosa, estaba un escenario y unas sillas enfrente de el, los niños se empezaron a sentar Alice estaba hasta el frente, vi a Bella atrás en la última fila me senté alado de ella y entonces entro un payaso, su peluca de colores y chinos, su enorme nariz roja, sus zapatos enormes, su cara estaba blanca, su traje con parches de colores, su traje verde, amarrillo, naranja, azul colores muy vivos

-Hola niños, quiero felicitar a la pequeña Alice es su cumpleaños número 5, felicidades pequeña.- Alice se paró hasta el payaso, le susurro algo y se bajo del escenario- La pequeña Alice quiere que se acerque su mejor amiga Bella, ¿Bella donde estas?- Bella estaba tratando de ocultarse - ¿Alguien sabe dónde está la pequeña Bella?

Emmett alzo su mano y digo –Esta atrás es la niña con el vestido rosa- Emmett se acerco corriendo y la jalo del brazo, Bella tenía la cara muy pálida, parecía un fantasma, me dio risa pero a la vez me daba tanta ternura, tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-¡Hola! –Le grito el payaso Yogi la cargo y le di vueltas –Bueno pequeña eres la mejor amiga de Alice ¡¿No?!

-s..s..ii Ali..ce es como m..i her..hermana Le contesto titubeando, entre mas se acercaba Yogi mas se asustaba Bella

-Bueno Bella, quiere ¡¿Jugar?!

-N…no -Se bajo corriendo del escenario se metió corriendo a la casa, Renee iba a ir pero yo le dije.

-No te preocupes Renee yo voy

-Gracias Ed- Me dio un beso en la frente y me fui

Fui a al baño y no estaba , fui a las habitaciones y tampoco, en la cocina tampoco estaba, también busque en el estudio de papa, ya me estaba espantando, nunca se me ocurrió ir al garaje, escuche un sollozo entre del carro de mi papa y el de mi mama, fui hasta ahí y la vi, tenía sus mejillas rojas y rodando lagrimas de ellas, tenia hipo la asía verse tan adorable, me agache y le dije:

-Bella ¿Estas bien?

-Soy una cobarde – Me respondió mientras ponía su cabeza en las rodillas

-No no lo eres, eres una princesa muy valiente- La abrace y ella respondió a mi abrazo nos quedamos en silencio solo se oía nuestras respiraciones y sus hipos

-Les tengo miedo sabes.

-¿Miedo? ¿De qué Bella?

- A ellos- Volteo a ver a los lados, para verificar que nadie estuviera viéndonos- A los pa…payasos

-Bella eso no tiene nada de malo, tu eres súper valiente, súper Bella – Me miro y me dedico una sonrisa verdadera

-Gracias Ed- Me abrazo y esperamos ahí hasta que se acabara el show…

FIN DEL FLASH BACK***

-Si payasos- Le dije la volteé ver y entonces se rio- Los recuerdas ¿No Bella?

-Si claro, como olvidarlos.

-Dejen de estar diciéndose cosas que yo no entiendo- Eso hizo que nos riéramos y Alice nos voltea ver, con los ojos entrecerrados –Basta, vamos a empezar tenemos cosas que hacer, primero vamos ir a comprar los muebles, ya se como va hacer todo ¡Qué emoción!- Empezó a dar saltitos- No sabes vamos a comprar ropa, ya sabes casa nueva…

-Si si ya se ¡Casa nueva, ropa nueva!- Fingiendo emoción

-Bueno ¡Vamos!- La jalo del brazo y yo iba tras ellas

* * *

**_¿Les gusto? Si es así no olvides dejar un RR_**

**_Les quiero desear una muy, muy feliz Navidad acompañados de sus seres queridos y un prospero año nuevo, lleno de bendiciones :D_**

**_Nos leemos en el proximo capitulo 3 Besos :* _**


	7. Celos

**Amor entre nosotros **

**Capitulo 6: Celos**

**POV. Bella**

Después de lo que hizo Edward, estuvimos riendo demasiado, lo malo es que Alice me llevaba tienda tras tienda, tacones, vestidos, jeans, playeras, tenis, sandalias, ropa interior, eso fue muy vergonzoso con Edward atrás nosotras, llevando mis bolsas varias veces le dije que me diera algunas pero el se negaba, cuando fuimos a Victoria Secret´s, Alice obligo a Edward a quedarse afuera el se sentó en la banca con algunas bolsas arriba y otras abajo, se veía tan tierno tenía su celular en las manos, pobrecito de seguro estaba aburrido. Me acerque a Alice y le dije

-Alice ¿ya mero acabamos con las compras?, Edward esta aburrido.

-Bella, nos falta mucho

-Si lo sé solo me has hecho comprar ropa, podemos comprar otra cosa, no se los muebles, cosas Edward de seguro ya se aburrió- "Como yo" pensé.

-Esta bien pero luego regresamos, a comprar ropa- yo asentí con la cabeza, fuimos a pagar mi amiga se quedo viendo algo yo iba con cuatro bolsas, sí ¡Cuatro! , venia pensando con la mirada al suelo vi unos converse negros

-Sabias que una chica tan linda no debe llevar tantas bolsas en sus delicadas manos- Me dijo una voz tan linda, claro no tan bella como la de mi Edward. Levante la vista y estaba enfrente un chico muy lindo, era moreno, fuerte se alcanzaba ver con su playera blanca en forma de V, sus ojos café muy muy obscuros

-Emm gracias- Me ruborice al instante

-Deja te ayudo con tus bolsas, por cierto mi nombre es Jacob, Jacob Black

-Gracias de verdad, soy Isabella,Swan , pero solo dime Bella – Le tendí mi mano y el la estrecho

-Bueno Bella,¿ a dónde vamos?

-Bueno solo esperaba a una amiga, iba con Edward, Edward es mi mejor amigo, es el chico de alla…- cuando volteé donde estaba estaba un chica muy bonita enfrente suyo, el pelo rubio lo tenía a la mitad de la espalda, llevaba un vestido de flores ajustado del busto y lo demás estaba suelto, tenía unos tacones no tan altos color beige, era muy hermosa parecía una supermodelo, y eso que todavía no veía su cara de seguro parecía un angel

-Te gusta ¿no? –Me pregunto Jacob

-¿Quién? ¿Edward?- Me ruborice

-No… yo, quita esa cara Bella, ¿apoco soy tan feo?-Me pregunto- No me respondas- Me digo y me rei- Me refiero al chico de allá el tal Edward

-Este… el…..emm

-Claro que te gusta

-No es mi amigo

-Eso no importa Bella, estoy seguro de que estas enamorada de Edward ¿Me equivoco? –Yo baje la mirada pero sentí unos dedos en mi mar villa y Jacob me dijo- Nunca, oíste nunca bajes tu mirada, estas enamorada de él y estoy completamente seguro de que el igual esta igualo más que tu

-¿Por qué todo el mundo dice lo mismo? – Lo mire

-Porque solo ustedes dos no se dan cuenta, se les nota, a ti porque como lo vez cuando lo miras o lo nombras se te iluminan los ojos, cuando lo viste hablando con la chica esa tenías una mirada triste y furia, osea tienes celos- La verdad si los tuve cuando vi a mi Edward con esa chica, era muy bonita- y el simplemente se nota, se está muriendo de celos, hubieras visto su cara cuando te dije que nunca bajaras la mirada y gusto me esta acecinando con la mirada, ¡No! Me dio un b alazo, me….me desangro. A-y-u-d-a-Me empecé a reír que chico tan agradable.

-Basta Jacob, pareces un loquito…..todo el mundo dice lo mismo- Le dije mientras avanzábamos

-¿Que de tu y él?

-Si todo el mundo dice que se le nota que está enamorado de mi pero no es cierto, el solo me ve como un amiga, su simple mejor amiga- Baje la mirada

-Isabella ya te dije que no bajes la mirada- me alzo la mar villa y me vio a los ojos

-Perdón ¿interrumpo?- Volteé a ver y estaba Edward viéndonos

-No para nada, Edward el es Jacob, Jacob el es Edward

-Hola tu eres el famoso Edward- Le dijo Jacob y este le tendió la mano y Edward la estrecho

-¿Famoso?- Pregunto Edward

-Si eres el FAMOSO Edward – Yo le di un codazo a Jacob y este se rio

-Sigo sin enten….

-Olvídalo Ed, es un loco- Me rei y Edward se me quedo viendo y yo a el , hasta que Jacob me dijo

-Bella me tengo que ir, pasame tu celular, no quiero perder el contacto con esta chica tan pero tan hermosa ¿No crees Edward?- Le pregunto moviendo las cejas

-Bueno si eres muy hermosa- El se ruborizo y yo mucho mas se escucharon dos risas, la de Jacob y la de Alice, ¿Cuándo llego Alice?

-Jake ella es Alice, Alice Jake.

-Hola mucho gusto soy Alice

-Mucho gusto, Alice soy Jacob pero puedes llamar Jake disculpen me tengo que ir, entonces Bella me das tu celular

-Jacob, si te doy mi celular ¿cómo te llamaré? –Todos se empezaron a reír

-Me refiero a tu número Bella

-Bueno entonces si, ten- Le di mi celular- Escribe tu número, dame tu celular y escribo el mío- Me dio su celular y escribí mi número y vi el numero del oso

-¿Oso? ¿Conoces a mi oso favorito?

-¿Emmett? ¿Te refieres a Emmett Cullen?

-Si es hermano de Edward y Alice

-Entonces tu debes ser la jitomate viviente o jitomatito- Yo asentí la cabeza- Y tu Alice la duende

-Si yo soy la duende- Le dijo ella

-Y tu Edward debes ser EnamoradoB o Amargeitor

-Si soy yo-Respondió mientras se echaba a reír, su risa era el sonido mas hermoso de la faz dela tierra, no de la tierra del Universo entero

-Bueno y tú debes ser ¿Lobito?- Le pregunte, Emmett nos había hablado de él, decía que era su amigo, su mejor amigo claro después de Edward, aunque son hermanos se llevan muy bien, son los mejores amigos y luego es Jake

-Ja si ese soy yo- Respondió Jacob – Emmett y sus apodos- Todos nos empezamos a reír- Bueno chicos tengo que irme si no me mataran, Bella te marco, si necesitas algo llámame

-Claro Jake, adiós espero verte pronto- escuche un bufido

-Adios- Se despido de Edward con un apretón de manos, de Alice con un beso en la mejilla, cuando se despidió de mi lo hizo de una forma diferente me dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, cuando hiso eso me quede tense, me abrazo y me susurro- Es para que se anime, pobre EnamoradoB- Se separo de mi, me guiño un ojo y se fue antes de perderse de mi vista me grito- ¡TE MARCARE BELLA, ENCERIO NECESITAN AYUDA!- Vi como salió del centro comercial.

-¿Bella? – Escuche la voz de mi mejor amiga- ¿Bella estas bien? – Yo no le podía responder no es porque Jake casi me besa, estoy así porque Edward está aquí aunque él no siente lo mismo que yo pero no lo sé es raro.-¡¿Isabella?!

-¡¿Qué?!

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! – Me grito mi amiga querida

-Perdón me fui – Mire a los lados y me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba- ¿Alice?

-¿Si?- Me respondió mientras sacaba una libreta de su bolsa

-¿Dónde esta Edward?

-Ah, se fue cuando Jacob casi te besa- Se empezó a reír

-¿Me puedes decir de que mierda te ríes?

-De que Jacob casi te besa y te quedas ahí congelada, yo lo hubiera besado, esta muy guapo-Alice diciendo eso, no me lo creo

-¿Eres Alice cierto? – Le pregunte en forma de broma

-Muy graciosa Bella

-Bueno ya ¿Dónde está Edward?

-A se fue asía allá- Señalo al Starbucks- Anda ve mientras yo compro unas cosas

-Está bien- Camine hasta el Starbucks hasta que …

**Pov. Edward**

Después de la vergüenza que hice, solo lo hice para que mi Bella riera un poco, Alice nos llevaba o más bien llevaba a Bella de tienda en tienda, la pobre tenía cara de sufrimiento, claro las bolsas Alice me las daba a mí, aunque Bella me las pedía o me decía que solo le diera alguna obviamente yo me negaba no iba a dejar que sus hermosas manos cargaran muchas bolsas, Alice le hacía comprar jeans, camisas, vestidos, sandalias, tenis, tacones, cuando entraron a comprar Victoria Secret´s Alice me obligo a quedarme afuera, claro que no iba a entrar iba a ser muy vergonzoso para Bella y para mí, así que me fui a sentar a la fuente que estaba ahí, saque mi celular no me había dado cuenta de que tenía un texto de Emmett

*Texto Emmett*

Hola EnamoradoB, ya sé que fuiste de compras con la duende y la EnamoradaE, he estado reflexionando y creo que estoy madurando y tengo que decirte algo….. Me compre unos bóxers de bob esponja a ti te compre unos de Mario , son tan lindos cuando te vea te los doy :D

*Fin del Texto*

Emmet madurar, claro primero todos los Beatles.

*Texto Edward*

Hola Oso, si viene de compras con ellas, me quieres decir ¿Por qué mierda nos dices EnamoradoB y EnamoradaE? Bueno y de los bóxers quédatelos yo tengo los míos

*Fin del texto*

En lo que Emmett respondía decidí ver mis fotos , tenia de mi familia, mis amigos y claro de Bella tenia muchas de ella, me sentía un acosador, si un maldito acosador, sentí que mi celular vibro y supuse que era Emmett entre a mis conversaciones y si era Emmett

*Texto Emmett*

EnamoradoB no digas esas palabrotas te acusare con mamá y ¿Qué mierda que no te has dado cuenta? ¡Bella está enamorada de ti se le ve! Y yo se que tu lo estas, claro tu me lo confesaste xD Recuerdo ese momento, ok pero Cullen date cuenta Bella muere por ti, ve por ella….. Lastima ya te compre tus bóxers se verán tan lindos en tus pompitas

*Fin del texto*

Ja claro, Bella enamorada de mi ella solo me ve como su maldito mejor amigo, porque mierda no puede verme como no se un hombre, solo me ve como un amigo, Emmett que mierda sabe de mis pompitas, recuerdo como Emmett me hiso confesarle lo que sentía por Bella

_**FLAHS-BACK**_

-¿Edward puedo pasar? – Me pregunto mi hermano, yo estaba en mi cuarto escuchando música y haciendo mi tarea, estaba en mi escritorio con mi Ipod , yo tenía 15 años y Emmet tenía 18 años.

-Claro Em- Se me hiso raro ya que Emmett siempre entra sin pasar.

-¿Estas ocupado? – Me pregunto, oficialmente a Emmett le pasaba algo

-No claro que no, solo hacia tarea pero ¿Qué tienes?

-Tengo que contarte algo muy importante- Me digo

-Claro hermano cuéntame- El estaba sentado en la orilla de la cama, me acerque a el, ya que mi silla tenia ruedas

-Bueno lo que pasa es que- Volteo a ver a los lados como para ver que alguien no nos escuche- Es que me enamore de alguien

-Wow , que genial Emmett, y ¿Quién es la afortunada?- Le pregunte me alegraba mucho de que Emmett se enamorara de alguien

-Bueno lo que pasa es que es menor que yo tiene 14 años

-Wow 14? ¿En verdad?

-Si pero es muy bonita, su cabello, sus ojos, en fin es muy bonita es hermosa y tiene una hermosa personalidad

-Que perfecta es la chica entonces pero ¿Cuál es su nombre?

-Bueno su nombre es – Miro a los lados - Isabella- susurro

-¿Isabella? Qué lindo nombre

-Si Isabella , pero no es solo Isabella es Bella

-¿¡QUE!? ¿¡BELLA QUE MIERDA EMMETT?! NO NO PUEDES ENAMORARTE DE ELLA- Le grite

-Tranquilo Edward, nuestros papas te escucharan y no quiero que se enteren no todavía

-¡¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME TRANQUILICE SI ESTAS ENAMORADO DE MI BELLA?!

-¿Qué dijiste TU Bella?

-¡SI! ¡ES MI BELLA!

-Ósea ¿Estás enamorado de ella? –Me pregunto, le tenía que decir la verdad

-¡SI! ¡ESTOY ENAMORADO DE ELLA!

-¡LO SABIA! ¡Gracias por la información hermano, tengo que irme y qué bueno que mis papas no estás ni Alice de seguro ya estuvieran aquí, nadie te escucho solo yo, tranquilo sigue haciendo tu tarea muchachito, tu secreto está muy bien guardado conmigo- Se para y cuando iba a cerrar la puerta me digo - Por cierto no estoy enamorado de Bella, la veo como otra hermana o tal vez pronto sea mi cuñada….. ve por ella tigre- Y cerró la puerta…

_**FIN DEL FLASH-BACK**_

Una enorme sonrisa apareció en mis labios al recordar los momentos que pase con mi mejor amigo Emmett, si él es mi mejor amigo.

-Hola- Me digo una voz desconocida, alce la vista y esta una chica de cabello rubio, le llegaba hasta la mitad de la espalda, un vestido de flores ajustado del busto y después suelto, llevaba unos tacones no eran tan altos pero en fin eran tacones, tenía unos ojos azules muy bonitos, en fin la chica era muy bonita- Hola- Me repitió

-Disculpa hola- Le dije

-¿No te conozco? Mi nombre es Tanya- Yo no recordaba a Tanya en lo más mínimo

-No no creo, bueno no yo- Le sonríe- Perdona mi nombre es Edward- Le tendí mi mano y ella la estrecho

-¿Edward? ¿Edward Cullen cierto?

-Emm si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Ya sé de dónde te conozco eres hermano de Alice, Alice Cullen.

-Si ella es mi hermana, ¿De dónde la conoces?

-Alice y yo estudiamos juntas diseño, somos amigas, una vez fuiste por ella ¿No?

-Cuando puedo-Le respondí mire hacia la tienda y vi mi Bella platicar con un chico alto, de tez morena, le sostenía a barbilla mientras la veía a los ojos , eso me enfureció mucho, sentí, sentí muchos celos si celos.

-¿La amas cierto? –Me pregunto Tanya

-¿Soy muy obvio?- Le pregunte

-Si ella tiene suerte de tener un novio como tu- ¿Bella y yo novios? Ja qué más quisiera

-No, no Bella y yo somos novios solo somos amigos.

-¿Pero tú la amas cierto?

-Sí, la amo mucho, más de lo que crees.

-Se nota, pero ¿Por qué no son novios? Si tú la amas y ella a ti.

-Quizás yo la ame pero ella no a mi ella solo me ve como su simple amigo.

-¿Nunca has visto como te ve?

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunte

-Bueno una vez que fuiste por Alice, Bella iba contigo y yo vi como te miraba te miraba con amor y dulzura no como amigos.

-¿Tu crees que Bella este enamorada de mi?- Le pregunte

-Claro- Y me dedico una sonrisa- Te doy un consejo- Yo asentí con la cabeza- Dile lo que sientes dile que la amas, si tienes miedo a que tu amistad se pierda que no te importe la puedes conquistar eres guapo, caballeroso, responsable el sueño de toda chica- yo me rei y me sonroje, creo que me parezco a Bella- Y te vez más lindo cuando te sonrojas, pero encerio dile lo que sientes, no te has puesto a pensar en que Bella puede estar con otro chico como el chico con el que esta se ve que es guapo, ve por ella- Me tomo la mano me levanto y me empujo – SI ve por ella, márcame si necesitas a una amiga.

-Gracias Tanya quizás siga tu consejo

Camine hasta Bella y el chico y les dije:

-Perdón ¿interrumpo?

-No para nada, Edward el es Jacob, Jacob el es Edward- Me respondió mi Bella

-Hola tu eres el famoso Edward- Me digo el tal Jacob cuando me extendió su mano la estreche

-¿Famoso?- Le pregunte ¿Desde cuándo soy famoso?

-Si eres el FAMOSO Edward –Vi que Bella le dio un codazo a Jacob y el se rio

-Sigo sin enten….-No puede terminar porque Bella me interrumpió

-Olvídalo Ed, es un loco- Bella se rio, yo la observe y ella a mi era de uno deseos momentos en que con una mirada decimos cosas que no se explicar, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos asi hasta que Jacob le dijo a Bella

-Bella me tengo que ir, dame tu celular, no quiero perder el contacto con esta chica tan pero tan hermosa ¿No crees Edward?- Me pregunto Jacob moviendo las cejas

-Bueno si eres muy hermosa- Le dije y me ruborice al igual que Bella que claro también estaba sonrojada, se escucharon dos risas la de Jacob y la de Alice

-Jake ella es Alice, Alice Jake. –Los presento Bella

-Hola mucho gusto soy Alice

-Mucho gusto, Alice soy Jacob pero puedes llamar Jake disculpen me tengo que ir, entonces Bella me das tu celular

-Jacob, si te doy mi celular ¿cómo te llamaré? –Desde cuando mi Bell era graciosa? Ella se reía casi de todo, pero nunca fue buena para hacer bromas, de todos modos todos nos reímos

-Me refiero a tu número Bella

-Bueno entonces si, ten- Le tendió su celular - Escribe tu número, dame tu celular y escribo el mío- Jacob le dio su celular cuando termino de escribir su número le pregunto

-¿Oso? ¿Conoces a mi oso favorito?

-¿Emmett? ¿Te refieres a Emmett Cullen?- Le pregunto Jacob

-Si es hermano de Edward y Alice

-Entonces tu debes ser la jitomate viviente o jitomatito- Ella asintió con la cabeza - Y tu Alice la duende

-Si yo soy la duende- Le dijo ella

-Y tu Edward debes ser EnamoradoB o Amargeitor

-Si soy yo-Me empecé a reír odio los apodos de Emmett

-Bueno y tú debes ser ¿Lobito?- Le pregunto Bella, entonces el era el tal Jake, Emmett nos había hablado de el , era su segundo mejor amigo, porque según Emmett yo soy su mejor amigo.

-Ja si ese soy yo- Respondió Jacob – Emmett y sus apodos- Todos nos empezamos a reír- Bueno chicos tengo que irme si no me mataran, Bella te marco, si necesitas algo llámame

-Claro Jake, adiós espero verte pronto- Bufe

-Adios- Se despido de mi con un apretón de manos, de la duende con un beso en la mejilla, cuando se despidió de mi Bella lo hizo de una forma diferente le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios, cuando hiso eso vi que Bella se tenso, la abrazo y le susurro algo que no alcance escuchar cuando se separo de Bella, le guiño un ojo y se fue antes de perderse de mi vista me grito- ¡TE MARCARE BELLA, ENCERIO NECESITAN AYUDA!- Y lo vi irse del centro comercial Bella no reaccionaba se quedo ahí parada

-¿Bella?- No respondió, tal vez entro en uno de esos trances, como amo a esta rara mujer - ¿Bella? Alice voy por un café para Bella no me tardo- Le dije preocupándome y camine hasta el Starbucks, la respuesta de Alice fue un "Aja"

* * *

_**¡Holis! Gracias por leer :3 Este es el primer capitulo del 2013**_

_**Les quiero desear un excelente 2013 *-* Que este año sea mejor para ustedes :D**_

_**Bueno ya saben mi locura - **_


	8. ¿Donde esta?

**Amor entre nosotros**

**Capitulo 7: ¿Dónde está?**

**Edward POV**

Fui al Starbucks a buscar el café de Bella, no se porque entro en ese estado de "Shock" cuando entre a la tienda me fui directamente a l mostrador, estaba una muchacha era muy bonita, tenía su cabello rubio amarrado a una coleta de caballo, su uniforme verde con un color café muy raro, sus ojos eran azules lo se porque abrió los ojos como platos cuando me vio, me acerque a ella lentamente, en realidad está un poco incomodo y me dijo:

-Hola guapo, en que puedo ayudarte- Me dedico una sonrisa mientras me veía de arriba abajo eso era muy pero muy incomodo, sé mordió el labio.

-Emm ¿Hola?... mmmmm me podrías dar un frappe de vainilla por favor- le dije, ese era el favorito de Bella, la conocía como la palma de mi mano, la conozco desde que era una bebé hermosa bueno en realidad siempre ha sido hermosa y con respecto a la chica en verdad me seguía sintiéndome realmente incomodo .

-Claro son $15 con 95- Le tendí un billete de $20

-Quédate con el cambio le dije dedicándole una sonrisa

-Claro muchas gracias, en un momento te traigo tu pedido- asentí con la cabeza y me fui a sentar a una banca que estaba ahí, espere aproximadamente 15 minutos, la chica salió con un vaso y empezó a buscarme, me acerque.

-Aquí tienes-me dijo y me tendió el vaso

-Gracias- lo tome y me di la vuelta, estaba a punto de salir cuando alguien dijo

-Espera- me voltee y se sonrojo- Eh…bueno..solo….solo quería decirte si….si te puedo dar mi número de celular

-Eh ¿Si?- Sonrió de oreja a oreja, como el gato de "Alice en el país de las maravillas"

Me tendió una servilleta doblada tímidamente, la tome y la desdoble decía su nombre Irina y su número de celular

-¿Aunque sea puedo saber tu nombre? – Me pregunto –Claro si no es problema, y como tú sabes el mío ¿Por qué yo no saber el tuyo?- Se rio

-Eh mi nombre así perdón tengo mi cabeza en otro lado, emm soy Edward

-Edward mucho gusto-, hermoso nombre como tú- Eso último me imagino que se le escapo pues se tapo la boca con su mano y se sonrojo y yo solté una risita.

-Eh ¿Gracias? Supongo, he bueno me tengo que irme, adiós- Me di la vuelta y ates de salir….

-Espera- me dijo, más bien me grito las personas que estaban en el lugar la voltearon a ver.

-¿Si? – Me di la vuelta y me acerque

-¿Me podrías dar tu numero de celular?- Me pregunto

-Eh ¿Mi numero? – No estaba seguro de dárselo, quizás le di mi nombre pero no le doy mi celular a personas que conozco hace media hora.

-Claro si tu quieres dármelo, obviamente. – Me dijo Irina

-Bueno Irina lo que pasa es que no le doy mi número de celular a muchos, me refiero a personas que conozco hace media hora – Le sonríe en forma de disculpa

-Oh ya veo, pero prometes que me llamaras algún día o aunque sea un mensaje .

No sabía si prometer eso , estaba indeciso- Mmm claro- Le dije, aunque no sé si cumplirla pero mi papá y mi mamá me enseñaron a cumplir mis promesas, ¡Porque demonios prometí eso! - Pero en verdad tengo que irme me esperan

-¿Tu…. Tu novia? – Me pregunto titubeando

-No no claro que no, no tengo novia-Suspiro con alivio y le dije- Me espera mi hermana y mi mejor amiga- Sonreí al recordar a mi Bella y el consejo de Tana, en realidad lo estaba tomando en cuenta, arriesgarme, decirle lo que siento, que la amo más que a mi propia vida y bueno que es una vida sin riesgos.

-Bueno-Sonrió- Eso me deja tranquila- Me imagino que eso lo dijo para ella, aunque yo lo escuche.

En verdad debo de irme ya, si no mi hermana me matara y tengo que rescatar a mi amiga

-¿Rescatar?- Me pregunto

-Si soy estudiante de medicina y mi amiga, Bella, es extraña- Me rei- Y entro en un estado de "transe" por así decirlo.

-¿Estudiante de medicina? – Asentí con la cabeza- Yo estudio enfermería, trabajo aquí para pagar mis estudios.

-Que bien, pero en verdad debo de irme, luego mejor hablamos - ¡Mierda! ¡Porque dije eso!

-Perdón te estoy deteniendo, y si quieres luego salimos

-Si si, bueno me voy

-Igual y espero verte pronto- Me acerque a la puerta y salí ¡POR FIN! Definitivamente las rubias NO son lo mío.

Camine hasta donde deje a Bella y a Alice, pero ¿Y Bella?, no estaba con Alice.

-Alice, ¿Y Bella?-Estaba tan concentrada en su libreta que ni me escucho- ¡Alice! ¡¿Y Bella!?

- Perdón no te escuche, se fue a buscarte - ¿A buscarme? Pero si ….si nunca llego

-¿Estás segura? – Asintió con cabeza – Nunca llego.

-¿No? Quizás fue al baño, vamos yo entro a buscarla ¿Ok?

-De acuerdo

Caminamos asía los baños, nos detuvimos justo en frente

-Voy a buscarla ¿Si?

-Está bien aquí las espero.

Pasaron aproximadamente 5 minutos y Alice salió con una expresión de preocupación, salió ….salio sin Bella

-Edward….. no esta … Bella no estaba en el baño, ya la busque, la llame y no me contestaba pensé que estaba jugando pero no, hubiera ido con ella ¡Todo es mi culpa!

Alice tranquil, vamos a encontrarla, primero ¿Llevaba su celular?- Asistió con la cabeza – Bueno hay que llamarla ¿Ok?

-Yo….yo le llamo- Saco su celular, teclo en número de celular, espero y colgó- No …..no contesta si le paso algo malo y si se cayó y se golpeo la cabeza y quedo inconsciente , no me lo perdonaría y si le pasa algo peor y si y si la quieren secuestras pero si la secuestraron y si la ….. la quieren vio…

-¡Alice!- No deje que terminara, no me podía imaginar alguien haciéndole daño a mi hermosa y encantadora Bella, alguien tocándola ¡NO! – Deja de decir eso que me pondrás más nerviosa y alterado, vamos a buscarla tu sigue llamando as u celular, si nadie la ha visto llamamos a Charlie y a Reneé y obviamente a la policía

-Voy …voy contigo

-¡NO ALICE! Puede ser peligroso, le preguntare a unas personas si la vieron y si no la ire a buscar

-¿¡Estás loco!? No te voy a dejar ir solo, eres mi hermano y no voy a dejar que ni a ti ni a mi mejor amiga les pase algo, ¡POR MI CULPA!

-¡Alice! ¡Entiende no iras, yo iré solo, eres mi hermana y te quiero, no voy a dejar que a mi Bella le pase algo ¿Sabes por qué? ¡PORQUE LA AMO!

-¿¡Que!? ¿La…la amas? ¿Cómo hermana o como…?-

No la deje terminar- Alice, no hay tiempo para esto. Voy a buscarla tu llámale.

-Está bien le llamo, pero no vallas puede ser peligroso

-Alice voy a estar bien, tu llama a todos, solo iré a preguntar si la vieron ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien pero si no saben vienes por favor

-Si claro.

Si no me hubiera quedando platicando, tal vez Bella estuviera aquí y no la estaríamos buscando, pero él hubiera no existe solo el AHORA.

No sé dónde empezar, no sé qué hacer, y si no está, yo le prometí que la cuidaría siempre y que es lo que paso ¡NO SE DONDE ESTA! Se que Bella es mayorcita pero es muy torpe a pesar de ser bailarina, además ella siempre contesta su celular, no importa que está haciendo lo contesta, a menos que este ensayando o durmiendo , pero ahora estaba con nosotros.

-¿Hijo estas bien? –M e pregunto una voz sacándome de mis pensamientos, busque de quien pertenecía esa voz tan dulce, era una viejecita de tenia una sonrisa.

-Perdón no la vi

- No hijo, no me has hecho, simplemente te quedaste ahí parado sin hablar con mirada perdida ¿Qué tienes?

-Bueno lo que pasa es que no encuentro a mi amiga Bella, ya la buscamos mi hermana y yo y nada ¿Usted no la ha visto?

-¿Cómo es?

-Espere deje le enseño su foto- Saque mi celular y busque una foto de Bella- Mire aquí esta

-Es muy hermosa- Dígamelo a mí, pensé – Si es ella iba con un muchacho más o menos de tu estatura, ojos azules creo , el pelo lo tenía rubio llevaba una playera verde y unos pantalones claros

-¿Está segura?

-Si claro, no estoy tan vieja querido, parecía que la obligaba a caminar la tenia agarrada del brazo.

-¿No sabe por dónde se fueron?

-Iban asía la salida

-Muchas gracias señora

-De nada ve a buscarla, puede pasarlo algo.

Camine y escuche que me grito, me voltee

-¡HIJO DILE LO QUE SIENTES! ¡DILE QUE LA AMAS! – Se dio la vuelta y se fue, la imite

Primero tenía que llamar a Alice, saque mi celular ya que lo había guardado

*Llamada*

-¡Alice!

-¡Edward! ¿Qué paso la encontraste?

-No, pero una señora la vio, iba con chico pelo rubio, ojos azules, dice que más o menos de mi altura y llevaba una…..

-Una playera verde y nos pantalones claros- Me interrumpió ¿Cómo sabia eso?

-¿Cómo lo sabías?

-Bueno, es que…. Lo que pasa ese tipo nos seguía, bueno a Bella creo, yo pensaba que buscaba a alguien pero creo que me equivoque

-¡Mierda! ¡Porque no me dijiste Alice!

-Perdón, pese que no era a nosotros, todo es mi culpa no la hubiera dejado solo – Se rompió a llorar.

-Perdón Alice, me estoy poniendo nervioso, en verdad perdóname

-No…..no te preocupes si te hubiera dicho ¿Pero qué hacemos?

-Llama a Renne y a Charlie ¿Y llamaste a la policía?

-Si si ya los llame Charlie y Renne no contestan, pero ven por favor.

-No Alice, adiós- Y colgué

*Fin de la llamada*

Donde diablos voy a buscar, no sé si ir a pie o coger el auto, mejor la busco primero en auto y si no está la busco a pie.

Salí corriendo al estacionamiento, no traíamos mi volvo, traíamos la Jeep de Emmet, es muy grande, no importa, busque en mis pantalones las llaves ¡Mierda! Se las había dado a Alice iría a pedírselas pero no me las daría.

Mi celular vibro

*Texto*

Edward, ven por favor, se que estas en el estacionamiento pero o tengo las llaves y no te las daré.

Por favor ven puede ser muy peligroso, no sabemos si tiene un arma por favor ahí que esperar a la policía

Alice

*Fin del Texto*

No me interesa que si es peligroso, yo daría mi vida por ella, la amo y no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie la lastime

Salí del estacionamiento dirigiéndome a la salida, no creo que hayan ido tan lejos, camine por ahí y nada, le pregunte a varias personas y nadie la vio

Vibro mi celular

*Texto*

Edward por favor, regresa es peligroso ¡Por dios! Ven.

Alice

*Fin del Texto*

Como quiere que regrese le puede pasar algo, seguí caminando aproximadamente 10 minutos hasta que otra vez sonó mi celular.

*Texto*

¡Por favor! Regresa Edward, ¡ES PELIGROSO! Puedes esperar hasta que venga Emmett. Por favor

Alice

*Fin del Texto*

¡Alice! Como va a entender que no voy a esperar, le puede pasar algo peor

Volvió a sonar mi celular ¡Mierda!

*Texto*

Hermano, por favor espérame o regresa con Alice, está muy asustada te prometo que cuando llegue la buscamos, se que la amas y aras todo para que este bien, me imagino que Alice ya te dijo pero te lo repito ¡Es peligroso!

Espérame, por favor

Emmett

*Fin del texto*

Apague mi celular, si no lo hacía me iban a estar molestando, admito que puede ser peligroso incluso muy peligroso, pero no me importa aria todo para que ella esté bien

Caminaba por un callejón a 8 cuadras del centro comercial, estaba obscuro a pesar de que era temprano …. Yo creo

-¡Mike por favor no lo hagas – Escuche un grito de una mujer ¿Mike? Antes había escuchado ese nombre y esa voz me sonaba muy familiar - ¡Mike por favor! ¡Te ….te lo suplico! – Esa voz era era de mi …. mi Bella ¡¿Quién demonios es Mike?! , Mike era un vecino suyo e iba con ella en la secundaria, recuerdo que una vez Emmett y yo tuvimos que golpearlo, porque quería besarla a la fuerza, ¡Es un enfermo!

Empecé a buscarlos su voz sonaba cerca

-¡Edward! ¡Auxilio!

¡Diablos Edward, búscalos! Empecé a correr y vi una imagen que me causo mucha rabia

* * *

**_Holis :3 -de nuevo- _**

**_¿Les gusto? ¿Lo odiaron? En fin. Si alguna de esas cosas te paso deja un RR._**

**_Bueno nos leemos en el proximo capitulo_**

**_Besos de limon :*_**


	9. Estoy en un problema

**Amor entre nosotros.**

**Capítulo 8: Estoy en un problema.**

**POV Bella**

Camine hasta el Starbucks hasta que…

Sentí que algo o más bien alguien me galo del brazo.

-¡¿Qué ra….?!

-Ssshhh, calla vamos a un lugar solos tu y yo, Bella.

-¿Mike que haces aquí?

-Este es un lugar público ¿No?

-Bueno si, pero ¿Por qué me galas y que significa eso de "un lugar solos tu y yo"?

-Camina y te explico.

-No , no tengo que ir con Edward está en el Starbucks pero si me quieres acompañar.

-¿¡Porque mierda siempre tiene que estar el lindo de Edward?!- Me grito, que rayos le pasa, siempre andaba de tras de mi como un Golden Retriever, aunque le dije miles de veces que me dejara, no lo hacía, recuerdo una vez en la secundaria, me trato de besar a la fuerza pero Edward y Emmett estaban ahí y digamos que le hicieron entender que eso no estaba bien.

-Mike tranquilo, en verdad tengo que ir con Edward porque si no ve que estoy con Alice se va a preocupar y luego Alice y ya sabes cómo es se pone histérica mejor luego si quieres salimos COMO AMIGOS- Resalte COMO AMIGOS no se valla a confundir y piense que quiero algo con él, mi corazón ya tiene nombre E-D-W-A-R-D

-¡NO! ¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA SI TIENES QUE IR O NO IR CON ESE!

-No me hables así y me tengo que ir ¡YA!- Trate de salir de su agarre, pero me apretó más el brazo, me estaba empezando a doler- ¡MIKE ME ESTAS LASTIMANDO!

-¡NO ME IMPORTA! ¡VAMONOS!- ¿Vámonos a dónde? Ni crea que voy a ir con él.

-¡¿Estás loco?! ¡NI CREAS QUE IRE CONTIGO!

-Claro que iras Isabella y no grites mucho que las personas piensan que te estoy haciendo daño- No me acoraba que seguíamos en el centro comercial

-¿Y si grito qué?

-No creo que sea buena idea- Con su otra mano empezó a acariciarme la mejilla- Por el bien de tu Edward y de tu amiga Alice

-¿Qué vas a hacerles? – No dejaría que nadie les haga daño, más bien no dejaría que nadie les haga daño a las personas que amo.

-Nada absolutamente nada- Con su dedo toco mis labios- Claro si tu vienes conmigo

-Es..está bien pero júrame que no les aras daño

-Te lo juro princesa

Definitivamente Mike, era un psicópata.

-¿A dónde….dónde vamos?

-No te preocupes preciosa, solo daremos un paseo. ¿Ya te dije lo hermosa que estas hoy?

Ignore su comentario.

-¿Sabes porque hago esto? –Me pregunto, ya empezaba a asustarme y mucho

-No tengo ni idea

-Camina y te cuento- Me tomo del brazo y me empujaba con él a caminar- Recuerdas ¿Qué un día fui tu casa para que saliéramos?- Asentí con la cabeza- ¿Y recuerdas que ese día me dijiste que estas enamorada?

-Si Mike lo recuerdo.

-Y yo me acuerdo que no quisiste decirme su nombre.

-No tenías por qué saberlo.

-No me importo, investigue y supe su nombre, si el muy miserable que me quito tu amor, el que no me dio una oportunidad, ese estúpido Edward Cullen.

Si Mike era un psicópata y una clase de dective.

-¿Edward? Por dios Mike él y yo solo somos amigos, no estoy enamorada de el- Me hice la tonta, con este psicópata nunca se sabe.

-Isabella, Isabella, no te hagas la estúpida, yo sé todo.

-Primero, no me llames estúpida porque no lo soy y segunda que se supone que es todo

-Bellita, Bellita, sé que estas enamorada de el desde que lo conociste, desde tu infancia, se cada momento que pasaron juntos, sé que con el diste tu primer beso, se absolutamente todo.

-¿Y cómo mierda sabes eso?- En ese momento ya estábamos a fuera del centro comercial.

-Recuerdas ¿Tus diarios?

-Si claro pero ¿eso que tiene que ver?

-Bueno cuando tus padres y tú se fueron con los Cullen de vacaciones digamos que inspeccione tu cuarto y encontré tus diarios; sabes no sabes esconder nada, debajo de tu cama ¿Enserio?

-Eres un psicópata, como te atreves a entrar a mi casa y a mi cuarto

-Siempre estuvo el ahí estorbando, si solo me dejara ser el primero en algo pero no, siempre mierda tiene que estar entre tú y yo.

-Mike no existe ningún tú y yo

-Claro que existe, siempre fuimos tú y yo, solo que no lo vez, yo sé que estas enamorada de mí, simplemente estas confundida, pero yo te ayudare.

-¿Qué mierda piensas hacer?

-Solo lo que las parejas hacen

-Mike entiende tú y yo no somos nada, no somos pareja.

-Calla Bella, claro que somos pareja, sigue caminando

Me jalo del brazo, estábamos a unas 8 cuadras del Centro Comercial, no sé cómo llegamos tan rápido, quizás el loco camina muy rápido. Entramos a un callejón estaba muy obscuro y me daba miedo.

-Ven princesa, no nos va a pasar nada

-¿Qué…que hacemos aquí?

-Ya te dije hacer lo que las parejas hacen.

Me empujo contra la pared.

-¡MIKE!

-Ssssh, nos descubrirán si gritas

Empezó a besarme el cuello y a tocar mis piernas

-¡MIKE NO….NO LO HAGAS!

-Princesa sé que es tu primera vez, lo haré muy bien ya lo veras- Si, yo era virgen aunque después de esto no lo sé

-¡MIKE TE LO SUPLICO! ¡DEJAME!

-Princesa te hubieras puesto falda, es mucho más fácil

Intente salir de su agarre, pero era más fuerte que yo, si me hubiera quedado con Alice.

Alice.

Edward.

Deben estar preocupados, Alice debe estar histérica y Edward, aunque yo lo vea como más que un amigo , el me ve como otra hermana y si se entera Emmett ¡Dios! Emmett me ve como una hermana siempre me protege de todos.

-Bellita me escuchas

-Mike te lo suplico déjame ir.

-¿Acaso no quieres estar conmigo?

-¡NO MIKE! ¡ESTARE CON LA PERSONA QUE AME!

-¡¿ACASO NO ME AMAS!?

-¡¿Cuántas VECES TENGO QUE DECIRTELO!? ¡NO TE AMO Y NI TE AMARE!

Sentí un golpe en la cara, Mike me había golpeado

-¿¡QUE MIERDA TE PASA?! ¡¿ACASO ESTAS DEMENTE!?

-¡BIEN! ¿NO QUISITE POR LAS BUENAS SERAN POR LAS MALAS!

Metió una de sus manos por debajo de mi playera y desabrocho mi sujetador, ¡DIOS! ¡SALVAME!

-Mira, mira mucho mejor de lo que me imagine

-¡MIKE TE LO SUPLICO!

-Calla Bella, estoy disfrutando esto

Empezó a acariciar mis pechos, se acercó y los mordió con fuerza, que bueno que traía mi playera todavía, ¡Por favor Dios ayúdame!

-¡MIKE DEJAME IR!

Trataba de empujarlo, pero no podía, no podía salir ¿Qué pasaría si me hiciera lo que me quiere hacer? ¿Qué haría conmigo? ¿Me llevaría con él o me dejaría aquí? ¿Y si me lleva con él? Ya no vería más a Charlie, ni a Reneé, tampoco a Alice, Emmet, Esme, Carlisle, tampoco a Angela, Jesica, Ben, a Jake que lo conocí hace poco, a decir verdad muy poco y mucho menos vería la razón de mi existencia, al amor de mi vida, Edward.

Tengo que salir de aquí.

-¡SI NO ME SUELTAS VOY A GRITAR!

Me volvió a dar una cachetada, pero mi cabeza golpeo la pared, sentí un líquido correr por mi cabeza, entonces la olí, era sangre.

-Mira ya estas sangrando, no quiero hacerte daño, no las pasaremos bien, si tú te portas bien. ¿Te han dicho que tienes unos pechos preciosos?

Qué asco. Si antes pensaba que Newton era un psicópata, si definitivamente lo es…

Estaba tocando mis piernas, mi pierna derecha está sufriendo me dolía y no sé porque.

-Que hermosas piernas, pero te hubieras puesto una falda cariño

-¡DEJAME IR!

-¡NO! Eso no se va a poder.

-¡SI ME SUELTAS NO LE DIJO A NADIE! ¡PERO POR FAVOR DEJAME IR!

-Por supuesto que no y ahora cállate, tenemos que disfrutarlo.

Me apretó con fuerza mi pierna derecha, ya sé porque me duele, subió así uno de mis pechos y lo apretó con una fuerza extrema

-¡MIKE ME DUELE!

Estaba besando mi cuello, lo mordió, chupo y succiono, ¡DIOS TE PIDO QUE ME AYUDES! ¡MADAME UN ANGEL! Se acercó a mi oreja la mordió y me susurro

-Entre más gritas, más me existas.

Con la mano con la que tocaba una de mis piernas subió hasta mi cintura y empezó a tocarla

-Si es mejor de lo que me imaginaba

Bien a gritar, quizás alguien me escuche.

Antes de que pudiera gritar su mano se acercó al botón de mis jeans y lo estaba desabrochando mientras su otra mano tocaba mis pechos

-¡Mike por favor no lo hagas! ¡Mike por favor! ¡Te ….te lo suplico!

-Calla princesa nos escucharan

Intentaba bajar mis jeans pero lo empujaba. Agarro una de mis manos y se la llevo a su entrepierna

-¡Mira como me tienes Bella!

-¡Edward!-Comencé a gritar muy fuerte- ¡Auxilio!

-Calla Bella- Me dio una cachetada y pensé que me caería pero no, de mi cabeza choreaba sangre.

-¡Edward! ¡Auxilio!

Mike, tocaba mis pechos e intentaba bajarme mis jeans

-¡Bellaaaa!- Grito el Ángel, que me mandaron

-¡MIERDA! –Dijo Mike

Me soltó , me caí y todo se volvió negro…..

* * *

**_¡Hola! ¿Como estan? No, no desaparecí, solo estaba de fiesta XD Ok no' Siento la tardanza y espero que les guste :) _**

**_Hoy no seran dos capitulos, solo uno, de ahora en adelante solo sera uno :)_**

**_Bueno espero que les gustará 3 Si es así ¿Podrías dejarme un RR? *u* Gracias :3_**

**_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos sabor frambuesa :3 Hasta el proximo capitulo _**


	10. Siempre estas conmigo

**Capítulo 9: Siempre estás conmigo**

**POV Bella**

Desperté en un lugar muy luminoso, no sé dónde estaba, no sé qué paso, NO SE DONDE DIABLOS ESTABA.

-¿Bella?- me dijo una voz- ¿Bella? ¿Estas despierta?- Es voz era… era de mi mamá el tono que usaba cuando yo era pequeña cuando me acercaba demasiado a la acera o cuando me separaba de mis papas en un lugar lleno de gente, ese tono era de preocupación. Estaba sentada en una silloncito que estaba alado de mi cama

-Mmm- murmure, me tomo la mano.

-Hija que bueno que ya despertaste, me asusté mucho cuando me llamo Alice, pensé que nunca despertarías- Sus ojos los tenía llenos de lágrimas.

-Mamá que pesimista eres-Le sonreí y ella me sonrió- ¿Mamá?

-¿Te duele algo? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico?

-No, estoy solo que ¿Dónde está Alice? ¿Dónde está Edward?- le pregunte débilmente

-Alice se fue a descansar no se quería ir pero Esme y yo la obligamos- Sonrió- Y Edward, ese muchacho es muy terco- Se rio- Siempre está aquí no hay forma de sacarlo, fue por un café, bueno yo se lo pedí.

-Si es muy terco ¿Está bien?

-Si está bien, Esme y yo cuidamos a tu príncipe, mientras la princesa Bella estaba inconsciente.

-Mamá- le dije mientras mis mejillas se ruborizaban y ella se reía- Por cierto ¿Dónde estamos?

-En un hospital, no recuerdas nada ¿Cierto?

-A decir verdad no, bueno solo recuerdo a esta Alice, compras, Mi…Mike y a Edward.

-Bueno ya es algo, pero no soy la personas más indicada para explicártelo

-Bueno ¿Entonces quién?- Le pregunte con curiosidad

Antes de que mi mamá pudiera contestarme, se escuchó que abrían la puerta.

-Reneé ¿Todavía sigue así?- Dijo la voz aterciopelada que reconocería en cualquier lado.

-Hola-susurre.

-Iré por un café- dijo mi madre

-¿Pero aquí tengo el tuyo? Tú me mandaste por uno- Le dijo Edward.

-¿Yo?- le dijo mi mamá cuando se levantaba del silloncito y se acercaba a el- Estas loquito- le alboroto el cabello- Iré a comprar uno, ya que nunca te pedí uno

-Pero tu…- Edward no pudo terminar ya que mi mamá se había ido de la habitación- No sé qué are con el café.

-Se lo puedes dar a alguien- Le sugerí.

-Basta de hablar sobre un café- Se agacho y dejo el café en el suelo, se acercó al silloncito que estaba cerca de mi cama y se sentó- Me tenías preocupado

-Lo siento.

-No recuerdas nada- No me pregunto, lo aseguro

-Solo algunas cosas

-¿Cómo cuáles?- Me pregunto con curiosidad.

-Bueno recuerdo a esta Alice, compras muchas compras, Mi..mike, tu y yo y a alguien que grito Bella pero no reconocí quien era, mi mamá no me quiso decir nada dijo que no era la persona indicada

-Y crees que yo soy la persona ¿Cierto?

-Bueno, pues si- Le dije

-Está bien, pero que quieres que te diga.

-A ver, todo.

-Bueno ahí te va- Se acomodó en el silloncito y siguió- Después de que se fue Jacob, entraste en tu tipo de transe no sé cómo llamarlo, eres una persona muy pero muy rara- Esbozo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, yo intentaba darle un manazo- ¡Hey no me ataques!

-Está bien, pero sigue

-Bueno como te decía, fui al Starbucks a comprarte un café, lo admito me tarde pero no fue mi culpa fue por- Se quedó callado y soltó una risita- eso no importa solo te dijo que las rubias no son lo mío- ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Qué rayos es eso de "Las rubias no son lo mío"?

-¿Qué significa "Las rubias no son lo mío"?- Le dije tratando de imitar su voz

-Nada son cosas de hombres

-Hey soy tu amiga y no soy hombre

-Ha ¿no? Bueno quieres que siga o no.

-No quiero que te vayas- Le dije un poco dolida aunque en verdad estaba bromeando

-¿En verdad? Bella lo siento no quería herir tus sentimientos me perdonas- Me pido

-Está bien pero ya no digas esas cosas

- De acuerdo ¿Sigo?

-Está bien.

-Como te decía, de milagro salí de ahí- Iba a preguntarle pero no me dejo decir nada porque siguió- Cuando llegue con Alice no estabas, me dijo que me fuiste a llegar y obviamente nunca llegaste

-Sí, si eso recuerdo fui a buscarte, pero galo del brazo.

-Alice y yo fuimos a buscarte al baño-Iba a decirle una broma pero no me dejo- Y no yo no entre al baño de damas, si es lo que ibas a decir, Alice entro a buscarte pero obviamente tu no estabas en el baño y se puso como loca y eso empezaba a que yo me pusiera más nervioso, fui a buscarte por el Centro Comercial, le pregunte a varias personas si te habían visto pero nada pero una señora te vio con ese, le dije a Alice que iría a buscarte pero me dijo que era peligroso, ya habíamos llamado a la policía y a tus padres los cuales no contestaban el teléfono, entonces decidí irte a buscar, no me importaba el peligro, iba ir en la Jeep de Emmett pero no tenía las llaves las tenía Alice y no me las iba a dar obviamente así que fui a pie-No me había dado cuenta de que tenía la mirada perdida- Estaba a ocho cuadras del Centro Comercial y entonces te escuche, le pedias que te soltara, pediste ayuda y gritaste mi… mi nombre- Me sonroje al instante, él tenía una sonrisa en la cara que se borró inmediatamente- Empecé a buscarte desesperadamente , entonces te vi mejor dicho lo vi a él… él te estaba tocando- Sus manos estaban echas puños con tal fuerza que se marcaban sus nudillos

-Y ¿Después?- Le pregunte ya que se había quedado callado

-Entonces te desmallaste, fue ahí cuando corrí hasta ustedes te vi ahí tirada, de la cabeza te chorreaba sangre y él estaba temblando como niña-se rio- Entonces me descontrole lo empecé a golpear pobre Mike, gracias a dios no lo mate si no iría a prisión, de pronto llego EmmetT y mi papa y los policías se lo llevaron y ya para acabar te trajimos aquí estuviste tres días inconsciente tres días.

-Por cierto Cullen, mi mamá me dijo que no te ibas de aquí, te dijeron que te fueras a descansar pero no que terco.

-Bueno aprendí de la mejor, mi maestra es Bella Swan ¿La conoces? ¿No? Es una excelente maestra, ¿te doy su número?

-Que gracioso Cullen, mira que risa

-Ya gruñona no seas así o te traigo al payaso Emmett

-Bueno el payaso Emmett es más gracioso que tu.

-De acuerdo lo admito si es verdad- Nos volteamos a ver y nos echamos a reír.

-Ya suficiente, me duele un poco cuando rio

-¿Te sientes mal? ¿Quieres que llame a un médico? ¿O a una enfermera? ¿Quieres algo? ¿Quieres que llame a Reneé o a Charlie? – Empezó a soltar preguntas

-Basta Cullen

-Lo siento- Y otra vez se echó a reír

-Oye Edward, veo que Bella no despierte te pone mal, si no despierta te tendremos que internar a ti –Dijo la vocecita que siempre reconocería la de mi mejor amiga, Alice- Puedo entrar ¿Cierto? O está tu amigo imaginario ahí adentro, no los quiero interrumpí.

Edward me volteo a ver y yo asentí- Si Alice, mi amigo me dijo que se tenía que ir, tenía que ir a Narnia o a Terabiatia

-Bueno cambiando de tema, si Bella despierta le podemos decir que tu….- No termino la frase porque ya había entrado y me vio despierta- ¡BELLA!- corrió a abrazarme- Que bueno que despiertas, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, fue mi culpa tenía que ir contigo pero no ¿Me disculpas?

-Alice no hay nada que disculparte, no fue tu culpa no fue culpa de nadie

-Gracias, gracias no sé qué aria si mi hermana- Me abrazo más fuerte y escuchamos un "Awwww" obviamente de Edward, lo volteamos a ver, Alice se separó de mí y lo volteo a ver- Edward por favor

-Ya te dije que no Alice- le dijo el

-Por favor, es necesario podrían ser felices y cambiar sus vidas por completo

-Alice ya te dije que no, no es no

-Aaaaaagh- dijo Alice- Eres muy terco- Solté una risita, lo cual provocó que me fulminaran con la mirada

-No me importa, no es no Alice-Le dijo Edward

-No me interesa, le diré quieras o no

-¡Basta!- Les dije ambos voltearon a verme -¿De qué hablan? No entiendo nada

-Yo te dijo- Dijo Alice- Lo que pasa es que mi querido hermano dijo algo que no quería decir, pero lo dijo- Voltee a ver a Edward lo cual estaba sonrojado

-¿Qué dijiste? – Le pregunte

-Na…nada importante- Me respondió

-¡Nada importante! ¿Cómo que no es importante? Esto puede cambiarles la vida

-Alice creo que estas exagerando un poco- Le dijo Edward

-¡Exagerando! Yo no exagero, en verdad es importante ambos tienen que saber la verdad

-Ya te dije que no Alice- Le dijo Edward enojado

-Eres demasiado terco- Le dijo Alice al igual de enojada

-Sigo sin entender nada

-Solo olvídenlo, ambas ¿Si?- Dijo Edward

-Está bien pero algún día, algún día se darán cuenta- Nos dijo Alice

-¿Esta bien? – le dije

Empezó a sonar el celular de Alice lo saco y empezó a leer

-Emmett estaba abajo pero no recuerda que piso

-Pues dile que piso es- le dijo Edward

-No tengo que ir con el- salió del cuarto con una sonrisa que daba miedo, Edward y yo nos quedamos en un silencio un poco incomodo

-Gracias- le susurre

-¿Gracias? ¿De qué?

-Me salvaste, gracias siempre estás conmigo.

-Te prometí que siempre estaría contigo ¿No?

-Sí y gracias, te quiero.

-Y yo a ti

* * *

**_Hola, hola ¿Como están? Y bueno aquí un capitulo nuevo :) Espero que les gustará :D_**

**_Gracias por leer 3 Si es así ¿Podrías dejar un RR? Y si no te gusto también, es bueno saber opiniones :D_**

**_Bueno les deseo una excelente semana -lo que queda ;)- Y les mando muchos besos y abrazos. Hasta el próximo :3_**


	11. Necesito tu ayuda

**Amor entre nosotros **

**Capítulo 10: Necesito ayuda**

**P.O.V Alice**

Salí de la habitación de Bella después de tres días, por fin despertó.

Digamos que tuve una discusión pequeña con Edward, es que ambos son tan tercos, y tan, tan tontos, ambos se aman pero no se lo dicen por medio a perder su amistad, sus palabras fueron las mismas "Prefiero a ser solo su amiga/o a estar alegado de él/ella" ¡Es tan estresante! Por un lado él es mi hermano y por el otro ella es mi amiga, que dijo mi amiga es mi hermana, me encantaría que ellos fueran pareja serían tan lindos, muchas personas creen que lo son cuando no ¡Aaaagh! Son tan raros, tengo que hacer algo, un plan, si un plan, pero necesito un cómplice, alguien que sepa todo, que tenga una mente para hacer un plan, un plan una pareja de enamorados que están separados porque son tan estúpidos. Alice contrólate, me dijo la vocecita en mi cabeza, ¡Bien! Necesito alguien que sea bueno para los planes ¡Ya se quien!

Emmett Cullen.

Si es el único que podrá ayudarme, el obviamente sabe la verdad ¿Qué cómo lo sé? Creo que es muy obvio por los apodos, no Amargeitor ni tomatito, hablo de Enamorado B y EnamoradaE ¿No lo creen? Bueno ya no importa los tontos apodos de Emmet y creo que es muy obvio el amor de Bella y Edward, ellos son tan …¡ALICE CONTROLATE!

Entre al elevador para ir al estacionamiento a buscar a Emmet, que nunca se acuerda de nada, no se acuerda que piso esta Bella, vino pocas veces, por su trabajo, pero en fin, sirve para hacer buenos planes aunque algunos son pésimos, únicamente usaremos los buenos.

Alguna vez me gustaría encontrar un amor como el de Bella y Edward, dulce, verdadero, para siempre, que lindo seria, encontrar alguien que sea lindo conmigo, que me cuide como Edward lo hace con Bella, que me mire como ellos se ven, en fin me encantaría.

-Duende, ¿Hola? ¿Alguien está ahí adentro?- Me dijo Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Si Emmet estoy.

-Que bueno, pensé que tendría que tirarte un poco de agua encima.

-Ni se te ocurra, esta ropa es de diseñador

-Nunca cambias, vamos duende tengo que ir a ver a Bella ¿Ya despertó cierto?

-Si ya despertó peri tienes que ayudarme

-¿Ayudarte? ¿Cómo aria eso? Y ¿Por qué?

-Sí, solo tendrás que ayudarme a hacer un plan, porque eres mi hermano- le respondí en el orden de sus preguntas

-Está bien, pero será divertido ¿cierto?

-Si claro si tú lo vez divertido

-Bueno pero como te ayudo

-Solo tenemos que hacer un plan para que Edward y Bella estén juntos

-Tu- volteo a ver a los lados-¿Tu sabes que se aman y no están juntos?

-Claro que lo se Bella me lo confeso y Edward se le salió y me tuvo que contar y tu ¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Bueno a Edward lo obligue a contármelo y Bella pues simplemente lo sé.

-Bien, me ayudaras a hacer un plan ¿Cierto?

-Obviamente.

-Bien, hay que ir a la cafetería no podemos hablar si ellos están ahí en el cuarto

-Está bien vamos

Presione el botón del piso que estaba la cafetería, ya que estábamos en el elevador, llegamos a la cafetería y nos fuimos a sentar a una mesa que estaba ahí

-Bien ¿Cuál es el plan?- Me pregunto mi hermanito

-Bueno no tengo un plan, en eso pensaba que me ayudaras y si no quieres pertenecer en la misión de acuerdo, solo ayúdame con el plan- Le respondí

-¡Estás loca duende! Yo también quiero pertenecer a esto, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? –Le pregunte con curiosidad.

-Que yo sea el jefe al mando de la misión

-Emmet yo quiero serlo- Le reproche

-Si quieres que yo sea parte esa es mi condición-Cruzo los brazos

-¿Tu última palabra?- Por favor que no, yo quiero ser la jefa al mando de la misión

-Si es la última palabra

-De acuerdo

-¿De acuerdo?- Me pregunto

-Sí, ¿Acaso estas sordo Emmett?

-No solo me sorprende que aceptaras

-No tengo opción, te necesito en la misión.

-Bien y ¿Cómo aremos el plan?

-No lo se esperaba que tú lo hicieras.- Le dije

-Bien un plan.

-Sí, pensemos.

Nos quedamos en silencio por unos minutos pero no se me ocurría nada

-¡LO TENGO! –Grito Emmett, eso hizo que varias personas nos voltearan a ver

-Baja lo voz, recuerda que seguimos en un hospital

-Pero estamos en la cafetería

-Olvidemos eso, ¿Cuál es tu plan?- Le pregunto con una extrema curiosidad

-¿Recuerdas cuando éramos pequeños las cosas que hacían juntos y todas esa cosas cursis?-Me pregunto mientras alzaba sus cejas

-Claro que lo recuerdo, era lindo y divertido

-Sí, si claro "lindo"- dijo tratando de imitar mi voz

-¡Hey! Bien, sigue con tu plan

-Cuando Bella salga de aquí podemos ir a su departamento nuevo y hacerle una bienvenida y los hacemos recordar sus momentos de pequeños juntos

-¿No crees que eso ara que no se lo digan por miedo a perder su amistad? - ¿Podría suceder no?

-No, no lo creo y si no funciona aremos más planes, yo le diré cosas a Edward de que la puede perder y tú le dirás cosas así a Bella ¿Está bien?

-Me parece bien, ¿Y qué pasa si el plan de contar los recuerdos no funciona?

-Usaremos el Plan B

-Y ¿Cuál es el Plan B?

-Lo citaremos en un lugar súper romántico- soltó un suspiro y me reí- ¿Eso les gusta a las chicas cierto?

-A algunas, pero ¿Qué pasa si el Plan B no funciona?

-Usaremos el Plan C

-¿Cuál es el Plan C?

-Los encerraremos en un armario

-¿En un armario?

-Sí, los dejaremos todo la noche ahí adentro

-Son medidas extremas pero está bien

-Nuestros nombres serán CupidoE y CupidoA

-Esos nombres son muy obvios Emmett, usemos otros

-Ya se yo seré Espatula-magica y tú serás Tenedor-doblado.

-No Emmet tus nombres son pésimos, mejor AgenteA y AgenteE

-Esos son aburridos pero ya que- Se cruzó de brazos- Espera ¿Cómo se llamara la misión?

-¿"EBJUNTOS"?-Le propuse

-Me parece bien.

-Bueno vamos, porque si nos dirán porque tardamos tanto

-Está bien

Subimos por el elevador, estábamos por abrir la puerta de Bella pero escuchamos algo

-¡Ya Cullen! Te dije que me duele cuando rio- le dijo Bella

-Ya cállate y duerme- le dijo Edward con un tono jugueton

-Alice y Emmett ya se tardaron ¿No crees?- Le pregunto Bella

-Si, que bueno esos son raros

-Lo escuchaste nos dijo raros- me dijo Emmet

-Ssssh- le dije-Si lo escuche pero déjalo, nosotros somos el equipo y lo ayudaremos

-De acuerdo, pero cállate Alice hay que seguir escuchando

-Edward- le dijo Bella

-¿Si?-Le respondió este.

-Gracias en verdad

-Bella ya te dije que siempre estaría contigo, te lo prometí ¿No?

-Si pero de todos modos

-No hay de que, ahora duerme.-Le ordeno

-No Alice y Emmett llegaran y no me dejaran dormir así que mejor los espero

-Está bien, ya te dije que te quiero ¿Cierto?- le dijo Bella

-Si ya lo dijiste y te dije que yo también te quiero

-¡Aaaaaah!-Grito Emmett- Escuchaste eso que tiernos

-¡Emmet cállate! Te pueden escuchar

-No lo creo ellos están en su burbuja. Tontos.

-Calla y entremos. Natural

-Está bien

Entramos a la habitación Edward y Bella se veían tiernamente

-¡YA LLEGAMOS!- Grito Emmet- Que bueno que despiertas Bella durmiente, pensé que tendríamos que enterrarte

-Que gracioso Emmet- le dijo Bella mientras le sacaba la lengua

-Edward muévete necesito hablar con Bella- le dijo Emmett

-Está bien

-Te contare que te perdiste estos tres días-Le dijo mientras se sentaba en el silloncito que estaba alado de la cama de Bella- la bolsa de valores esta…

Deje de escucharlo, no me interesa eso, el plan que tenemos lo usaremos cuando salga, espero que sea pronto no puedo esperar a que mi hermana Bella sea oficialmente mi hermana.

Cuando Edward y Bella se casen yo planeare la boda, será la más hermosa y cuando vallan a tener un bebé yo le are el Baby Shower a Bella, are muchos juegos será mixto, cuando sea la fiesta de cumpleaños de sus hijos yo la planeare. Sera perfecto.

En uno días empezara la misión EBJUNTOS.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les gustara :) _**

**_Si es así, ¿Podrías dejar un RR? Y si no te gusto.. ¡También! Siempre es bueno saber opiniones :D _**

**_En fin, les mando muchos besos y abrazos con olor a libro nuevo. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. _**


	12. ¿Un secreto?

**Amor entre nosotros**

**Capítulo 11: ¿Un secreto?**

**Pov Bella.**

Estuve dos días más en el hospital. ¡Por fin salí! Y estaba harta, no podía hacer nada.

Y por fin estaba en mi casa.

Si en mi casa no hablo de la casa de mis padres, hablo de MI casa. ¿Qué cómo se los dije a mis padres? ¿Cómo lo tomaron? Lo principal y lo vuelvo a repetir ¿Cómo se enteraron? Bueno a esta Alice se le escapo, bueno mi mamá también se que quedo escuchando detrás de la puerta, como si no la conociera.

*Flash-Back*

-¡Bellaaa! ¿Estás dormida?-Grito mi amiga mientras entraba a mi cuarto.

-No claro que no Alice, ya no quiero dormir- Le dije un poco irritada, no puedo hacer nada y no me gusta.

-Tranquila, te tengo excelentes noticias- Me dijo mientras daba saltitos,

-¿Cuál es?- Le pregunte con curiosidad

-Bueno, que- hizo una pausa dramática- ¡YA SALES DE AQUÍ!

-¡Milagro! Ya quiero ir a mi casa.

-Pero no iras a la casa de tus padres si no a tú casa, tu departamento nuevo.

-¿Tienes departamento nuevo?-Pregunto la voz de mi madre mientras entraba.

-Oh, oh- Dijo Alice

-Bueno yo.. yo…no bueno….. si

-¿Y porque no me dijiste?

-Bueno era una sorpresa te iba a decir cuando, bueno paso lo que paso

-¿Y esta decorado? –Me pregunto con entusiasmo. Definitivamente mi madre, era bipolar.

-Bueno no-Le conteste

-¿Entonces como piensas ir?

-No lo se.

-Bueno-Dijo Alice que hablo por primera vez desde que llego mi mamá-De hecho ya está todo listo Bella.

-¿Pero cómo?-Le pregunte

-Bueno yo, lo decore-Soltó una risita

-¿De verdad? Pero ¿Cuándo?-Le pregunte, ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo si casi siempre estaba aquí?

-Bueno Bella, no puedes verme mientras duermes ¿O si?

-No claro que no.

-Bueno ya sabes la respuesta

-Yo iré a verlo cuando.- Dijo mi mamá mientras daba saltitos, igual a Alice.

-¿Ir a ver qué amor?-Le pregunto mi papá mientras entraba a la habitación

-El departamento de Bella-Le dijo mi mamá con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-A buena hora- dijo mi papá. ¿Ese es mi padre?

-¿Eres Charlie cierto?-Le pregunto mi madre mientras se separaba de este. Al parecer mi mamá y yo pensábamos lo mismo

-Claro, Charlie Swan-Le dijo mientras extendía su mano, todos los que estábamos en la habitación reímos

-¿No estás enojado?-Le pregunto.

-No claro que no princesa- Me miro con dulzura- Creo que estas preparada y eres responsable. Siempre contaras con nuestro apoyo lindo

-Que lindo-dijo Alice, todos la volteamos a ver y nos empezamos a reir

*Fin del Flash-Back*

Estaba acostada en mi camita cómoda, por cierto mi departamento era hermoso, gracias a Alice.

Como decía, estaba acostada en mi cama ya que, por fin me dejaron sola, nadie vino en la mañana. ¿Quiénes? Alice, Emmett, mi mamá, mi papá, Esme, Carlisle, estos últimos me ven como otra hija así que están al pendiente de mi y bueno Edward estar con el no me molesta , pero me trata como niñita que apenas aprende a caminar y eso me choca y lo sabe.

Bueno como decía estaba acostada en mi cama leyendo un buen libro y escuchando un poco de música, pero de repente se escucho que tocaban el timbre desesperadamente.

_"Aaaagh ¿Quién toca así?"-_ me pregunte a mí misma, mientras me levantaba.

Fui a abrir la puerta y me encontré con las personas que no me esperaba

-¡BELLA! Hasta que abres- Me dijo Emmett

-¿Quién tocaba así la puerta?-Les pregunte

-¡Emmett!- Respondió rápidamente Alice

-Emmett- Rezongue-Estaba leyendo un libro

-Lo lees luego, tienes tiempo, venimos a estar un rato contigo ya que te dejamos sola toda la mañana, ¿Te molesta que estemos aquí?-Me pregunto Emmet mientras asía un puchero estilo Alice

-Claro que no chicos pero pasen.-Les dije, quizás me gusta estar sola pero hace bien la compañía.-¿Son todos?-Pregunte ya que esperaba que Edward viniera con ellos

-Si te refieres a que si Edward viene con nosotros, si hay viene-Me dijo Alice en un susurro. Valla si me conocía.

-Chicos están en su casa, ahora vengo-Les dije.

-Tranquila Bella, esperemos a que llegue Eddie

-De acuerdo, ahora vengo-Les avise

Fui corriendo a mi cuarto para algo que ponerme, ya que traía puestos unos shorts cortos y una playera de tirantes, rebusque en mis cajones y encontré unos jeans de mezclilla y una playera.

-Me encanta tu playera Bella ¿Dónde la compraste?-Me pregunto mi amiga, obviamente ella sabía ya que ella me la había regalado

-No lose, una pequeña me la regalo-Me dije mientras le sonreía

-Bueno dile a la pequeña que tiene muy buen gusto-Me sonrió

-Le diré-Le dije mientras iba a la cocina.

Tendría que preparar unas palomitas ya que esta Emmett y si no le doy algo de comer se comerá todo lo que está en el refrigerador. Pero entro a la cocina y que me encuentro.

-¡EMMETT!-Le grite y el rápidamente se dio la vuelta

-¿Si pequeña?-Me respondió con la boca llena de comida

-¿Qué comes?-Le pregunte mientras trataba de ver que tenía en la espalda

-Nada-Me respondió

-Emm no me molesta que comas cosas, pero que tal si me ayudas a hacer las palomitas y luego te las comes-Le dije

-De acuerdo-Busco en cajones, se volteo y me dijo-¿Dónde están las palomitas Bell's?

-Esperaba que me preguntaras-Le sonreí-Están en la alacena ¿Quieres que te las de?- Le pregunte mientras me acerba a la a alacena.

-Yo quiero hacerlo, confía en mí-Me dijo mirándome con ojitos de perro regañado-No romperé nada y en unos minutos estoy con ustedes ¿si ?

-De acuerdo-Le dije mientras me iba de la cocina

-No le he dicho nada Edward, te dije que no le diría pero amenos que tu lo hagas-Escuche que Alice le decía a Edward

-No Alice, nunca entendiste nunca, le voy a decir eso podría arruinar todo-Le contesto EDWARD ¿De qué hablan? ¿Arruinar qué?

-Eres tan terco, igual que ella-Dijo Alice un poco molesta.

Sé que está mal escuchar conversaciones ajenas pero ¿Qué secreto? ¿Qué escondían?

-Alice ya cállate nos pueden escuchar.-Dijo Edward

Decidí ir con Emmett para ver cómo iba ya que se estaba tardando, ¿De que hablarían Edward y Alice? ¿Al igual que ella? ¿Y si Edward ya tenía novia y no me decía? ¿Y si salía con alguien? ¿Ya perdí a Edward? ¿Ya no tengo oportunidad? ¿Cuál oportunidad Bella? Si el solo te ve como una amiga, me regañe a mi misma. Tu tienes la culpa, no le has dicho nada ¿No piensas decirle? Me dijo mi conciencia.

Deberías decirle.

Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que choque con alguien

-Bellita cuidado-me dijo Emm

-Lo siento venia pensando en…-Me quede callada.

-¿En?-Me pregunto Emmett

-En cosas.

-Bueno vamos, ayúdame-Me dijo mientras me tendía cuatro vasos

-Claro vamos

_Deberías decirle, deberías decirle, deberías decirle…._Se repetían esas palabras en mi cabeza….

* * *

**¡Hola! ¡Hola! ¿Como están? **

**Bueno, aquí un capitulo nuevo de AEN 3 **

**Muchas gracias por dejar un RR :3 O leer 3 Gracias. Espero que les este gustando :D Si te gusto el capitulo de hoy ¿Podrías dejar un RR? Y si no te gusto... ¡Pues también! **

**En fin. Les mando muchos besos y abrazos de chocolates envinados. Nos leemos en el siguiente ;)**


	13. Tarde de amigos

**Amor entre nosotros **

**Capitulo 12: Tarde con amigos.**

**P.O.V Bella**

Ya estábamos los cuatro reunidos en mi sala, todos estábamos sentados en el piso según Emmett los sillones son para tontos. Tarado.

-¿Cómo has estado Bell's?-Me pregunto Emmett.

-Bien, aburrida. –Suspire- No me dejan ir a mis clases, así que me pongo a leer.

-Pero estas bien. ¿Cierto?- Me pregunto Edward

-Si –suspire de nuevo- Si lo estoy, ya que no me dejan hacer nada- Le lance una mirada fulminante

-Te dejo hacer algo, estabas leyendo ¿Cierto?- Me miro con compasión

-Calla Cullen- Lo golpee en el hombro.

-Tranquila-Me dijo mientras se sobaba su hombro-Tienes la mano pesada Swan

-Cállate o te doy otra-Lo amenace

-De acuerdo me calla-Me dijo y sonrió, le devolví la sonrisa

-¿Qué quieren hacer?-Pregunto Emmett.

-Ya se- Dijo Alice con su entusiasmo como siempre- Contemos historias de cuando éramos pequeños – Emmett y ella se miraron con complicidad.

-Me parece bien-Dijo Edward, me miro- ¿Estás de acuerdo o quieres hacer otra cosa?-Me pregunto

-De acuerdo- Respondí, daba igual que hacíamos

-Yo empiezo- Dijo Emmett con el mismo entusiasmo que Alice .

-Yo quería empezar-Dijo Alice con un puchero.

-No Alice tu siempre empiezas, es justo que yo empiece- Le dijo Emmett

-Pero, mamá y papá no te enseñaron que primero son las damas- Dijo Alice un poco molesta .

-Si me ensañaron ¿Verdad Eddie?-Emmett miro a Edward- ¿Verdad que nos enseñaron a respetar a las mujeres?

-Si nos enseñaron- Respondió Edward- No me metas en esto-Se levanto y me tendió la mano-Es mejor que vallamos por más palomitas, ya que se van a tardar un poco más-Tome su mano y me ayudo a levantarme-Por cierto Emmett no me digas Eddie sabes que me molesta.

-Si, si lo que digas- Le dijo Emmett, mientras seguía discutiendo con Alice.

-Nunca acabaran ¿Cierto?- Le pregunto

-No, lamentablemente no.

Estábamos preparando las palomitas, Edward decidió hacer de Chamoy y yo de salsa Valentina.

-Creo que son suficientes- Dijo el.

-¿Enserio?-Lo voltee a ver- Conociendo a Emmett, capaz que no nos deja nada- Reímos.

-Tienes razón pero traeremos más si se acaban ¿De acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.

Salimos de la cocina, le avente una palomita a Edward.

-¿Qué fue eso?- Me pregunto con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué fue qué?-Me hice la tonta .

-Alguien me aventó una palomita-Me dijo y soltó una risita

-Quien sabe, quizás fue Pepe Grillo que regreso.

-¿Pepe Grillo?-Pregunto ceñudo

-Si Pepe ¿No lo recuerdas?

-Oh como lo olvide- Sonrió- Mi Pepe fue por unos cigarros y nunca regreso

-Pobre de Pepe- Nos miramos y nos soltamos a reír

-¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunto Alice

-Recordábamos a Pepe- Le respondí

-¿El Grillo? –Pregunto esta vez Emmett

-Exacto-dijo Edward

-¡Wuu! Palomitas-dijo Emmett y nos quito los moldes

-Te lo dije-Le susurre a Edward

-Tonta Bella- Me sonrió este.

Nos volvimos a sentar en el suelo

-Y bien ¿Quién va primero?-Pregunto Edward

-Alice- dijo Emmett con un poco de fastidio en su voz.

-Bueno empieza- La dije a Alice

-De acuerdo- Sonrió- Recuerdan cuando Edward y Bella decían que se casarían- Me sonroje y Edward también lo estaba.

**Flash-Back**

Estábamos en la típica reunión de los domingos, la Familia Cullen y la Swan reunidas, como era costumbre todos los domingos. Edward tenía 8 y yo 7.

El y yo estábamos en el patio de la casa de los Cullen, Alice y Emmett se habían ido por algo de beber

-¿Bella?- Dijo Edward

-¿Si Ed?

-¿Te quieres casar conmigo?- Me pregunto y se sonrojo poquito

-¿Estás hablando enserio?-Le pregunte

-Claro Bell's quiero que seas mi esposa y la madre de mis hijos

-De acuerdo me casare contigo- Nos abrazamos y entramos a la casa tomados de la mano

-Familia, presten atención- Les dijo Edward, todas voltearon a vernos- Bella y yo nos casaremos

-¿Enserio? –Preguntaron Esme y Reneé al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, nos casaremos.-Respondí , todos voltearon a verme y automáticamente me sonroje.

-¿Y cuando piensan hacerlo? –Pregunto mi padre

-Pronto- Respondió Edward

-Entonces felicidades- Nos dijo Carlisle, se levanto y nos vino a abrazar

Todos hicieron lo mismo y hablamos de nuestra boda

**Fin del Flash-Back**

-Parecían tontos chicos- Dijo Emmett al borde de lágrimas, pero de la risa. Estupido

-Fue muy lindo y gracioso chicos- Nos dijo Alice.

-Si bueno- Dijo Edward y sonrió con malicia- Recuerdan cuando Alice, visto a Emmett de chica y rompió el vestido

**Flash-Back**

Estábamos Edward, Alice , Emmett y yo en la sala de la casa de los Cullen, mis padres se habían ido de viaje de negocios así que me quede con ellos.

Emmet tenía 10 años, Edward tenía 7 y Alice y yo teníamos 6

-Ya se que jugaremos- Dijo Alice saltado- Iré por mis cosas

Alice salió corriendo a su cuarto y regreso con muchas cosas.

-Emmett ven- Le dijo Alice

-¿Para qué?- Este pregunto ceñudo

-Tu ven, serás la estrella

-De acuerdo

Y así se fueron directo al baño, estuvieron aproximadamente.

-Atención – Dijo Alice- Con ustedes la estrella principal, Emmet Cullen.

Este salió del baño, con un vestido que le quedaba ajustado, una peluca color verde, unos zapatos de tacón de esta Emmett.

-De acuerdo Emmett, da la vuelta- Este dio la vuelta y se escucho que se rompía el vestido, todos volteamos a ver a Alice ya que era su vestido favorito, ella se echo a llorar y todos tratamos de calmarla

**Fin del Flash-Back**

Todos estábamos muertos de la risa, incluso Emmett

-Esperen, esperen- Les dije- Recuerdan cuando Alice me hizo entrar en un vestido de princesa de los cinco años

-Como olvidarlo- Dijo Emmett

**Flash- Back**

Alice y yo estábamos en mi cuarto, en ese entonces teníamos 15 años íbamos ir a una fiesta, yo no quería ir.

-Veamos que te pondrás- Dijo Alice, se acerco a mi closet y se percato de mi baul- ¿Tu cosas de la infancia están ahí?- Pregunto

-Si ¿Por qué?

No respondió mi pregunta se agacho y empezó a sacar todo lo que estaba ahí.

-Alice que rayos

-Espera- respondió, saco mi disfraz de la Cenicienta- Póntelo-me ordeno

-¿Estas demente acaso?

-No claro que no- Hizo un puchero- Por favor póntelo, por mi

-Alice no me quedara

-Inténtalo

-De acuerdo, pero ayúdame

Intentamos ponérmelo y funciono pero no podía respirar, me costaba trabajo.

-Al- le dije con dificultad- No puedo respirar.

-Deja te ayudo a sacártelo-Justo cuando iba a acercarme a ella, escuchamos que las costuras se rompieron, ambas teníamos cara de susto y después no echamos a reír, Emmett y Edward llegaron en ese instante y me ayudaron a sacármelo de encima.

**Fin del Flash-Back**

-Como olvidar eso- Dijo Alice limpiándose una lagrima que escurría de su mejilla, gracias a la risa

-Recuerdan cuando Esme y Reneé nos enseñaron a bailar lento para el baile- Dijo Emmett

-Claro- dijo Edward

**Flash-Back**

-Bien chicos de nuevo- Dijo Reneé.

-Mamá ya llevamos horas ensayando – Le reproche

Ensayábamos para el baile de primavera, lo se soy bailarina pero los bailes lentos nunca fueron lo mio, Edward era mi pareja y Alice y Emmett eran otra.

Emmett tenía 19, Edward 16 y Alice y yo 15, Emmett solo nos ayudaba , ya que el iba en la Preparatoria.

-Chicos tenie que salirles-Dijo Esme

-Pero ya nos cansamos –Dijo Alice

-Como se van a cansar- Dijo Reneé

-Llevamos cinco horas ensayando y no nos han dejado descansar-Dijo Edward

-De acuerdo iremos por limonadas, para todos-Dijo Esme.

-Chicos ya me canse- Les dije

-Yo igual- Dijeron los hermanos Cullen's al mismo tiempo.

-Voy a huir-Dijo Emmett mientras se escondía de nuestras madres

-Yo igual. Bye- Dijo Alice

-Solo quedamos tu y yo- Dijo Edward

-Cobardes- Me reí.-¿Quieres intentar de nuevo?- Pregunte

-Por que no.

Estuvimos practicando un par de veces con la misma canción que dejaron nuestras madres _Flightless Bird, American Mounth_, hasta que escuchamos que aplaudían

-¡Por fin! –Dijo mi mamá

-¡Les salió! Estoy orgullosa de ustedes chicos- Dijo Esme

-Eh ¿Gracias?- Dijo Edward

-Chicos ¿Y Alice y Emmett?

-Se fueron- Me encogí los hombro.

-Vamos por ellos Esme- Dijo mi madre mientras los buscaban

**Fin del Flash-Back**

-Bocones- dijo Emmett- Por su culpa tuvimos que practicar más ustedes

-Lo siento- Respondi

Estuvimos todo lo que quedaba del día platicando sobre nuestras aventuras de la infancia, unas historias hacían que Edward y yo nos sonrojáramos y a esto Emmett y Alice se reían, al igual en unas historias Edward me defendía de Emmett atacándolo con historias vergonzosas del.

Mi día fue muy lindo.

Me encanta tener a mi hermana Alice, mi hermano mayor Emmett y a mi Edward.

* * *

**_Hola :D Siento el retraso XP Pero por fin un capitulo nuevo :D_**

**_Espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por los Reviews._**

**_Les mando muchos besos y abrazos a todos *w* Nos leemos en el proximo _**


	14. Nueva amiga

**Amor entre nosotros.**

**Capitulo 13: Nueva amiga**

**POV Bella **

Esa tarde de amigos, me gusto, hace mucho que no éramos los cuatro, como en los viejos tiempos.

Ya pasaron cinco días desde esa tarde, obviamente todos me vienen a visitar, por suerte ya estoy volví a la escuela no me quería perder nada y gracias al cielo casi no perdí nada, bueno casi nada importante.

Emmett y Edward se han convertido en mis guardaespaldas me siguen a todos lados, claro menos en la escuela, llegan a mi casa para irme a dejar y cuando salía uno de los dos estaban esperándome; yo prefiero que Emmett me lleve y me recoja pues cuando viene Edward mis compañeras suspiran y me preguntan si soy su novia o si tiene novia ¡BAH! Les dijo que estamos saliendo, ya se está mal porque en realidad no estamos saliendo pero, me molesta, más bien me pongo celosa, aunque cuando viene Emmett no se quedan atrás esas preguntas pero en ese caso les dijo que es como mi hermano y que no está saliendo con nadie.

Estaba por salir a comprar un payasito nuevo, ya que no encuentro el otro, cogí las llaves de mi departamento, mi Ipod, mi bolsa y una bufanda ya que estaba haciendo un poco de frío.

Salí del departamento y me metí en el elevador, estaba tan concentrada en la música que no me di cuenta que alguien estaba conmigo en el elevador, observándome misteriosamente.

-Eh, hola- Dijo la voz de la chica que me estaba observando, tenia aproximadamente 15 años, su cabello era negro, tez muy blanca, ra un poquito más bajita que Alice.

-Hola- Le dije y le sonreí

-¿Eres nueva cierto?- Me pregunto mientras se daba la vuelta para poder verme mejor

-Si me acabo de mudar hace unos cuantos días- Sonreí- ¿Y tú eres nueva?

-No, claro que no, he vivido aquí toda mi vida-Suspiro

-¿Y te gusta? –Le pregunte

-Si –volvió a suspirar- Bueno a veces, casi no tengo personas con quien hablar la mayoría que vive aquí sus hijos ya están casados o están muy pequeños, así que estoy sola.

-¿Pero no tienes amigos en el colegio?- Pobre, se debe sentir sola, pero no las chicas de su edad tienen no se novio y muchos amigos, yo que se, nunca fui así…

-Pues digamos que si- hizo una pausa y siguió- Bueno no muchos solo Fred, Diego, Shelly y Steve.

-Si tienes amigos-La contra dije

-Pero no tantos como tu-Iba a hablar pero no me dejo-Los chicos que han venido a verte, no te estaba espiando, solo que llegaba del colegio y los veía y obviamente a tu novio- ¿Novio? ¿Qué novio? Yo no tengo novio

-Yo no tengo novio, he sido soltera toda mi vida- Me sonroje

-¿Enserio?-Asentí- Júralo.

-Lo juro

-Wow, no lo puedo creer, como tu una chica muy bonita, que digo bonita hermosa-Me sonroje- amigable, simpática e inteligente ¿Puede estar sin novio?

-¿A caso quieres conquistarme? –Me rei

-No- Se unió a mis risas

Se abrieron las puertas del elevador y salimos.

-Oye-me dijo

-¿Si?

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Bella – le tendí la mano y ella la tomo- Bueno Isabella pero dime Bella ¿Y tu?

-Bree.-Me sonrio-Se que es un poco raro pero mi madre no se que fuma- Se rio

-Jovencita no hables así de tu mamá –Dejo de reir- No es raro me gusta tu nombre

-Gracias supongo- Se rio

-Bueno Bree, tengo que irme.- Me acerque a ella y le di un beso en la mejilla

-Espera Bella.

-¿Sip?

-¿Puedo ir contigo?-Me pregunto esperanzada y haciendo un pucherito

-Si claro- Como decirle no- Pero ¿No se enojara tu mamá?-No quería problemas que tal si me meten a prisión

-No tranquila

-Bueno entonces vamos –Le dije mientras ambas caminábamos a la puerta del edificio

-Por cierto ¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunto Bree de pronto

-Iremos a comprar un payasito y unas zapatillas de Ballet

-¿Practicas Ballet? –Pregunto alegre

-Si, de hecho estoy estudiando para ser una bailarina profesional

-Que genial, yo igual quiero ser bailarina- Hizo una pausa –Si bailarina de _table dance_-Se echo a reir

-¡Bree! Yo no quiero ser bailarina de un lugar de esos hablo de Bailarina Profesional

-Pero Bella, hay prostitutas profesionales yo quiero ser una de esas-Se echo a reír, pronto le seguí sus risas

-Basta Bree- Me limpie una lagrima que rodaba sobre mi mejilla- Por cierto ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Yo 15 años, mis 15 primaveras-Suspiro- ¿Y tu?

-Mis 22 primaveras- Se echo a reir esta niña era muy simpática

Seguimos platicando sobre cosas sin importancia quien le gusta quien es Diego su amigo, que no le gustaba, que música le gusta y cosas así, yo igual le conté sobre mí, pero menos de que estaba enamorada de Edward, me aria burla por la falta de valor, es como una réplica de Emmett , llegamos al local pedí mi payasito, ya sabía cómo me quedaba, mis zapatillas, salimos rápido del local. Cuando llegamos al edificio invite a Bree a mi casa para que descansara y tomara algo, se sorprendió al verlo y le explique que todo fue hecho por mi amiga Alice a lo que ella contesto "Si te hubiera conocido antes de mis XV años hubiera llamado a tu amiga Alice" a lo cual me reí, no sabe lo que dice…

-Bella ¿Qué música te gusta? – Me pregunto cuando le entregue el vaso de jugo que le ofrecí

-Bueno no tengo un grupo de música favorito- Tome un poco de mi jugo- Me gusta la música clásica y Muse.

-Bien- Se rio sola, esta chica es un poco rara- Ahora vengo- Antes que pudiera decir algo, salió corriendo del departamento.

Me empezaba a caer muy bien Bree, puede ser una gran amiga a pesar de que tiene 15 años y yo 22, era muy agradable y no se porque dice que no tiene muchos amigos y es muy sociable, me habla porque me vio en el elevador.

-Ya llegue- Dijo Bree con la respiración cortada, me imagino que corrió- Deja vuelvo a tomar aire y nos porque estaba haciendo cosas "indebidas" – Hizo comillas en el aire.

-¿De qué hablas Bree?- Creo que me perdí.

-Vamos Bella no me digas que no entiendes- Se rio

-No creo que no- Hice una mueca

-¡Por Dios Bella!- Me miro- Bueno como no "entiendes"-volvió a hacer comillas en el aire-Me refiero a tener relaciones con una persona-Abrí los ojos como plato- Osea tener coito- Se hecho a reir con fuerza

-¡BREE!-Le grite

-¡Que! ¿Acaso tu no has….-No logro terminar la pregunta porque me sonroje y grito- ¡NO PUEDE SER ERES VIRGEN!

-Cállate Bree- Mi maldito sonrojo.

-¡No lo puedo creer! –Empezó a gritar como una loquita.

-Bree, ya cállate, todo el edificio se va enterar.

-¿Entonces si lo eres?-Pregunto viéndome a los ojos

-¡BREE!-Le grite

-De acuerdo dejemos esto pero luego lo retomaremos-Puse los ojos en blanco- Fui a mi casa por esto- Enseño un CD- Necesitas un grupo y creo que te gustaran es mi favorito, se llama _One Direction_

-Bien ponlo- Fue corriendo al estéreo y empezó a sonar la música, pero rápidamente bajo el volumen

-Deja busco mi canción favorita-Empezó a cambiar de canción, creo, ya que le había bajado se detuvo en una y subió el volumen al máximo.

_Eres insegura,  
no sé porqué.  
Haces que las cabezas se giren cuando atraviesas la puerta.  
No necesitas maquillaje para cubrirte,  
siendo de la manera que eres es suficiente._

Todo el mundo en la habitación puede verlo,  
todo el mundo menos tú.

Nena, tú iluminas mi mundo como nadie,  
la forma en la que mueves tu pelo me tiene abrumado,  
pero cuando le sonríes al suelo no es difícil saber  
que no sabes, que no sabes que eres preciosa.  
Si sólo pudieses ver lo que yo puedo ver,  
entenderías porque te quiero tan desesperadamente.  
Ahora mismo te estoy mirando y no me puedo creer  
que no sepas que eres preciosa,  
oh oh,  
eso es lo que te hace preciosa.

Así que vamos,  
estás equivocada.  
Para demostrarte que tengo razón  
lo plasmaré en una canción.  
No sé porque estás siendo tímida  
y te das la vuelta cuando te miro a los ojos.

Todo el mundo en la habitación puede verlo,  
todo el mundo menos tú. 

Bree estaba dando un espectáculo cantándome y bailando como loca, subiéndose al sillón, yo únicamente me reía, pero me uní a ella aún sin saberme la canción, ambas cantando, bailando, subiéndonos al sillón pero pronto se escucho otra risa, Bree y yo instantáneamente volvemos a ver a la puerta ya la había dejado abierta.

Ahí estaba el, riendo por el espectáculo de Bree y mío, una cosa que me enamoro del fue su sonrisa. Ahí estaba mi mejor amigo y el amor de mi vida Edward.

-Bella- me dijo Bre.

-¿Si? –Mientras mis mejillas se encendían ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaría ahí parado?

-¿Quién es el guapo de la puerta?- Me pregunto, pronto se echo a reir al igual que Edward y yo.

-Bueno Bree el es Edward mi amigo.

-¿Cómo puede ser tu amigo? ¿Cómo te aguantas?-Me pregunto viendo a Edward.

-¿Aguantar que?

-Besarlo- Se echo a reir mientras Edward y yo nos sonrojábamos.

-Eh, porque es mi amigo- Trate de sonar normal.

-Sigo aquí- Dijo Edward agitando su mano.

-Como no notarlo- Soltó Bree de pronto y un suspiro, eso hizo que Edward y yo riéramos.

-Bree ¿Te vas a ligar a mi amigo?-Le pregunte en forma de broma, trata de sonar normal, , trata de sonar normal , trata de sonar normal, me repetía a mi misma.

-¿Se puede?- Me pregunto esperanzada.

-Bella- Dijo Edward-¿Quién es tu amiga?

-Que tonta no los presente- Tome a Bree de la mano y nos acercamos a Edward-Bree te presento a Edward, Edward te presento a mi nueva amiga Bree.

-Hola Bree- Le dijo Edward

-Hola guapo- Respondió ella- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?- Le dijo a Edward

-¿No estás haciendo una ya?- Le respondió riendo.

-Otra ¿si?- El asintió con la cabeza- ¿A que hora sales por el pan?- Edward se rio y lo acompañe.

-Bueno Bree, a mi no me gusta el pan- Le respondió Edward con una sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita.

-Bueno Bella, tengo que irme-Dijo Bree- Si no me voy mi mamá me matara- Estaba a punto de salir cuando recorte su CD.

-Bree tu CD

-Quédatelo- Me dijo sin importancia

-Ven cuando quieras.

-Seguro Bella- Se acerco a mi y beso mi mejilla- Adiós guapo, si quieres salir un día llámame Bella tiene mi celular- Le dio un beso en la mejilla y se sonrojo, así salió del departamento.

-Tu amiga me agrada-Dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

-Es muy linda.

-Y dice la verdad soy guapo- Le aventé un cojín-¡Hey! Es verdad

-Calla.

-Venia a ver como estabas

-Estoy bien- Le respondí

Estuvimos platicando de muchas cosas diferentes, como le fue en su día, como me fue a mí, que hice, que hizo el, cosas así.

Tuvo que irse cuando anocheció. Siempre que estoy con Edward el tiempo se me hace muy corto, recordé las palabras que retumbaban el día que recordamos nuestros momentos, deberías decirle, esas palabras venían a mi cada vez que lo veía…

* * *

_**¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo :D Espero que les guste.**_

_**Bueno. Por error borre la historia D: Pero la volví a subir. **_

_**Besos y abrazos. **__**Nos leemos en el próximo. **_


	15. Momento perfecto

**Amor entre nosotros. **

**Capitulo 14: Momento perfecto.**

**POV Bella.**

¡Viernes! Por fin viernes.

Hoy tengo que ir a ensayar por la tarde así que tengo toda la mañana, salí de la cama, fui a la cocina a ver que podía desayunar, no tengo ganas de hacer algo laborioso así que mejor comeré cereal, tome un tazón me serví mi cereal y le puse leche y me fui a sentar al sillón de la sala, puse los canales de música y empezó a sonar la canción de _One Direction "Tell me a lie" _, me recuerdo al examen que me hizo sobre ellos, el cual reprobé.

*Flash-Back*

-Vamos Bella- me presiono Bree- ¿Cómo se llama el único chico que no es Ingles?

-No lo se- Le respondí, bebí mi jugo

-Está bien ¿En que reality show salieron los chicos?

-No lo se- Pase mi mano por mi cabello, esta niña puede ser muy intimidante.

-¿Nombra a un chico? Es muy fácil Bella.

-No se-Trague esta persona me ponía los pelos de punta-Niall

-¡Por fin! Una respuesta-Puso cara seria- Pero reprobaste Bella, estudia más pronto será tu próximo examen.

*Fin Flash-Back*

Me acabe mi cereal, fui al dejarlo al fregadero –_mejor lávalo de una vez_- me dijo mi molesta yo interna la cual estaba sentada en una silla pintándose las uñas de esmalte color rojo y creo que tiene razón, después me dará flojera y no lo lavare.

Me metí a bañar, me puse unos jeans y una playera obviamente mis amados converse, busque mi mochila donde cargo mis cosas de Ballet, puse mis zapatillas nuevas, mi mallon, mi payasito y listo.

Tome las llaves de mi auto –si tengo un auto cortesía de mi papá- tome la mochila, busque mi botella de agua y tome una pera.

Salí del departamento tenía un poco de tiempo, pero siempre me gusta llegar temprano, hoy solo voy yo al ensayo, ya que no pude ir por lo que paso.

Subí al elevador y me puse mis audífonos estaba pasando una de mis canciones favoritas _"Last Friday Night"_ de _Katy Perry_, mi yo interna estaba cantando y bailando tal y como lo hacía Bree. Salí del elevador y cuando estaba a punto de salir tomaron mi brazo.

-Por dios Bella estas sorda- Me dijo la voz que reconocería en cualquier lado, era el chico que me tenía totalmente enamorada en secreto.

-Perdón estoy concentrada- Le respondí

-Bella estoy aquí no necesitas gritarme- Sonrió, por dios este chico me puede hacer sonreir como tonta.

-Perdón- me quite los audífonos- ¿Mejor?-Pregunte.

-Mucho- miro mi mochila- ¿Vas a salir?

-Si- sonreí-Bueno no, voy a un ensayo

-Oh ya veo, creo que vine en mal momento

-¡No!-sonreí nerviosamente-Bueno quiero decir estaba por irme pero…-No termine la oración

-¿Pero?- Dijo Edward viéndome a los ojos.

-Pero si quieres puedes ve…venir

Sus ojos brillaron- Claro

-Bueno yo me llevo mi coche y tu el tuyo

-Claro que no yo te llevo- Dijo el.

-¿Seguro? Qué tal si te aburres y te quieres ir

-Bella, como me voy a aburrir, sabes que me encanta verte bailar- Se ruborizo un poco.

-De… de acuerdo- tartamudeé y me sonroje.

-Vamos- abrió la puerta para que saliera primero- Primero las damas princesa Bella-sonrió

-Gracias Sir. Edward- sonreímos.

-Mi volvo no esta tan lejos- Dijo

-De acuerdo- sonreí, por dios con este chico era inevitable no sonreír.

En realidad caminamos muy poco cuando llegamos al volvo plateado de Edward me abrió la puerta- Que caballero- dijo mi yo interna mientras suspiraba pesadamente y sonreía como idiota.

-Pase señorita Swan-Murmuro Edward

-Muchas gracias señor Cullen- sonreí, Edward cerró la puerta pero pude escuchar su risa.

-Conoces el camino ¿Cierto?-Pregunte cuando entro.

-Claro que si Bella.

Me hablo de sus prácticas, si estaba en prácticas, sus compañeros, yo le hable sobre Bree, mis clases y cosas por el estilo, llegamos y salió a abrirme la puerta, de pronto recordé la mentira que les he dicho a mis compañeras acerca de que el es mi novio- por suerte hoy no vienen- Mi yo interna suspiro y se limpio el sudor con un trapito que saco de su bolsillo.

-¿Bella?-Pregunto Edward

-¿Si?

-¿Estás bien? Estas más pálida de lo usual.

-Si lo estoy vamos tengo que ensayar.- Iba a tomar mi mochila pero el me la quito

-Yo la cargo.

-¿Seguro? –Pregunte

Me ignoro, caminamos en silencio, pero era un silencio cómodo como todos.

-Me voy a cambiar, ¿Me puedes dar mi mochila?-Pregunto

-Seguro-Me la tendió.

-Ya sabes donde ensayo siempre, así que anda Cullen

Me metí a los vestidores, saque mi ropa y me la puse, odiaba usar zapatillas nuevas eran más duras, me hice un chongo. Metí la ropa que me quite y cerré la mochila, la colgué en mi hombro y camine hasta el salón.

Cuando entre Edward estaba parado viendo el piano de cola blanca que estaba en el salón, lo veía fijamente, murmuraba algo pero no lo podía escuchar. Se veía triste, como extrañando tocar pero ¿Por qué ya no tocaba? Siempre que le preguntabas te respondía "Es complicado" o "Hice una promesa" nunca te decía cual. Odiaba verlo triste.

Levanto la mirada y me vio.

-Hey –sonrió pero no llego a sus ojos- ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí?

-No mucho- mire mis dedos- Acabo de llegar

-Seguro-me lanzo una mirada que decía "No te creo nada" reí.

-Tienes que ensayar ¿No?- Pregunto.

-Si, ¿Puedes tocar el piano?

Suspiro pesadamente-Ya sabes que no puedo Bella.

-Claro que puedes solo que no quieres-me acerque a el y tome sus muñecas- Se que extrañas tocar, era una de las cosas que más te gustaba hacer y de pronto lo dejaste de la nada ¿No quieres contármelo?

-No es eso- Miro a otro lado- No puedo decirte-Suspiro-No ahora.

-¿Me lo dirás pronto?

-Pronto-Libere sus muñecas.

-Ya que el señor "no quiero tocar" –trate de imitar su voz, lo cual hizo que se riera, nunca me cansare de escuchar su risa, es un sonido sumamente hermoso- Tendré que poner mi Ipod.

-Bien

Coloque mi Ipod, suerte que tenia la canción que tengo que practicar, me acerque a la barra calenté rápidamente, sentía la mirada de Edward en cualquiera de mis movimientos.

Por primera vez me asía sentir incomoda.

-Puedes sentarte allí- Señale al sillón en forma de dona que estaba ahí.

-Seguro- Se fue a sentar.

Ya había calentado, puse la canción que era _"River Flows In You"_ de _Yiurma_.

Mierda.

Necesito una pareja, mi pareja no viene hoy, creo que viene para nada.

-¿Qué pasa Bella?-Me pregunto Edward

-¿Por qué tiene que pasar algo?-Pregunte y medio sonreí

-Porque te conozco y eso es tu expresión de que pasa algo – Esbozo un sonrisa torcida- ¿Qué pasa? –Insistió

-Bueno es que en este baile pues tengo pareja pero no viene hoy-Susurre

-¿Es todo?-Pregunto

-Pues si

-Eso no es nada Bella dime que hacer y trato de ayudarte- Sonrió de oreja a oreja

-¿Harías eso por mi?

-Por su puesto Bella

-Gracias Ed- me acerque a abrazarlo, lo correspondió, me separe del – Es sencillo solo tienes que cargarme una vez, dejarme en el suelo y listo yo te digo cuando tengas que moverte ¿De acuerdo?

-Sip

-Bien ven aquí-Lo tome del brazo y lo lleve al centro del salón, suerte que traía algo cómodo, bueno no lo era tanto unos jeans y una playera

-¿No me muevo?-Pregunto

-No por ahora

-Esta bien

-Yo te aviso cuando me cargues y te muevas-Asintió con la cabeza-Yo iré allá- señale la esquina del salón-Tu te quedas aquí cuando este enfrente de ti, me daré la vuelta para dar la espalda al espejo , cuando alce los brazos es el momento en que me cargas, das un giro y me dejas en el suelo y yo termino con un _Split_ ¿Entendido?

-Si ¿Y mientras que hago?

-Nada

-De acuerdo

-Vamos a empezar-empecé a caminar pero me acerque a el de nuevo- En verdad gracias Ed, necesito ensayar

-No hay de que Bell's pero ya ve para empezar.

-Bueno

Puse _Play_ y empezó a sonar la canción, me moví de mi lugar, cerré los ojos, estaba bailando, haciendo lo que más me gusta.

De pronto ya no estaba en el salón de clases si no en el escenario, el pianista tocando para mí, la gente observando cada uno de mis movimientos, las luces yendo de aquí para allá, doradas, blancas, rosas, verdes, amarillas, azules de todos los colores, yo usando el vestuario.

Mis padres en la primera fila junto con mis otros padres Carlisle y Esme, también se encontraban mis hermanos Emmett y Alice y como no darme cuenta de la persona que es sumamente especial, la persona que está en mis sueños, que está conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, si hay estaba Edward, mi mejor amigo.

Mi yo interna también estaba bailando pero de pronto se detuvo y me dijo –_Dile, necesitas arriesgar, ya te han dicho "El también te ama" ¿Qué tal si es verdad? ¿Lo pensaste Swan? Necesitas arriesgar ¿Por qué no crees que él te pueda amar? Dile_- Mi yo interna tenía una mano en su cintura.

-No- susurre- No puedo –Aun mantenía los ojos cerrados, ya casi terminaba la canción.

Me acerque a Edward, abrí los ojos y me di cuenta de que me estaba viendo, me veía con curiosidad –Quizás te escucho cuando dijiste que no- Dijo mi yo interna, ahora se encontraba en el suelo de panza con los pies cruzados y comiendo unas uvas.

Me pare enfrente de Edward, me di la vuelta, alce los brazos y me tomo por la cintura, me levanto sin ningún esfuerzo, dio el giro lentamente, cuando estaba por bajarme nos miramos a los ojos.

Ya no estábamos en el salón, ya no se escuchaba música, no estaba el piano, no había nada más, solamente nosotros, solo los mejores amigos, solo Edward y Bella.

Nuestro contacto visual se corto cuando bajo su mirada a mis labios y yo los suyos, nuestras frentes se tocaban y nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros de tocarse, se acerco más y yo me acerque más.

Nuestros labios se juntaron, cerré los ojos, quizás después de esto me arrepienta –Deja de pensar- me dijo mi yo interna.

Me deje llevar, nuestros labios se movían de la misma manera, es un beso lleno de ternura y amor, bueno por mi parte, me dejo en el suelo pero sin despegar nuestros labios, después de esperar varios años para este beso llega en el momento menos indicado, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pus sus brazos en mi cintura.

Era el momento perfecto.

* * *

**_¡Hola! Aquí un nuevo capitulo. Espero que les guste._**

**_Gracias por los Reviews, por agregar a favoritos, etc :3 _**

**_Les mando besos y abrazos (: Nos leemos pronto. _**


	16. Nada paso

**Amor entre nosotros. **

**Capitulo 15: Nada paso.**

** POV Bella**

Me deje llevar, nuestros labios se movían de la misma manera, es un beso lleno de ternura y amor, bueno por mi parte, me dejo en el suelo pero sin despegar nuestros labios, después de esperar varios años para este beso llega en el momento menos indicado, pase mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y el pus sus brazos en mi cintura.

Era el momento perfecto.

Si lo era, ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve esperando esto?

Bella, es tu amigo- me dijo mi otra yo.

Mierda, es mi amigo ¡No lo puedo besar!

Me separe de Edward, este abrió los ojos inmediatamente, nos quedamos viendo sin decir nada. Absolutamente nada.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, viéndonos sin decir nada, ambos con sorpresa.

-Eh Be…Bella yo- Empezó a decir Edward, pero no pudo completar la oración.

No me atrevía a decir nada, ¿Qué podría decir? "No te preocupes Edward, yo te amo y por eso no me arrepiento de besarte. Si te amo desde que nos conocimos, te amo desde pequeños, siempre he deseado tener una vida contigo" Si claro.

-No…no digas nada- Logre decir, hizo una mueca- Hagamos que esto nunca sucedió ¿De acuerdo?

-Bella ya no puedo más, tengo que decirte que yo….

-Edward no tienes que decirme nada, en verdad- Sigue así, sigue así, sigue así, me repetía a mí misma.

-Bella es importante.

-Edward, no por favor, hagamos que esto nunca pasó. –Hice una mueca- Me iré a cambiar.

-Claro, te espero aquí

-No es necesario Ed, si quieres vete tengo que ir a otro lugar.

-No importa te espero.

-Si quieres.

Camine asía los baños.

¡Por Dios! ¡Bese a mi mejor amigo!

Bella, Bella, que haré contigo- me dijo mi yo interna.

Me di una ducha rápida y me volví a poner mi ropa, me pare frente al espejo.

Tenía los labios un poco hinchados, por dios ¡Bese a mi amigo! No creo poder volver a verlo a la cara, ¿Qué me quería decir?

No podría irme con él, íbamos a tener ese silencio incomodo.

¡Oh peor! Iba a tratarme de decir lo que hace rato no lo deje, que tal si ya no quería ser mi amigo, _no es tu culpa Bella_- me dijo mi otra yo ¡De que lado estas! Primero me decía que si ahora me regaña.

_¡Vive el momento!_ – me dijo otra vocecita en mi cabeza_- Ve y vuélvelo a besar Swan_

_¡Me estoy volviendo loca! _

Sal por otra puerta, organiza tus pensamientos Swan- me dijo otra vocecita.

Definitivamente me estoy volviendo completamente loca, tengo tres vocecitas en mi cabeza.

Pero creo que le haré caso a la última.

Tome mi mochila, pase por el salón y ahí estaba Edward, en sentado en el banquito de piano, parecía que susurraba algo, al piano –_Vez no eres la única loca_-me dijo mi yo interna, estaba tocando las teclas, más no estaba tocando simplemente las acariciaba.

Bella, vámonos si no vendrá a buscarte y que tal si te dice que no quiere ser tu amiga, vamos ahora- me dijo mí yo interna.

Deje de observar a Edward, ¡Bese a mi mejor amigo!

Salí del estudio, me puse mis audífonos.

¡Por Dios bese a mi mejor amigo!

_Del cual estas enamorada_- me recordó la otra vocecita en mi cabeza, se estaba limando las uñas sin preocupación

-Cállate ¿Si?- dije, las personas que pasaron a lado mío, se me quedaron viendo.

¡Bese a mi mejor amigo! ¿Cómo pude? Estuvo muy mal….

_Si si claro, pero lo disfrutaste Swan_-me dijo mi yo interna ¿Qué no se puede callar un momento?

Estaba caminando por un parque que estaba por mi departamento, estaba lloviendo bueno más bien lloviznando.

-¡Bella!- grito esa voz que conocía muy bien.

_Sigue caminando, finge que no lo escuchas _– Me dijo la otra vocecita en mi cabeza; bien dicho.

-¡Bella! -Volvió a gritar

_No puedes ignorarlo, enfréntalo Swan_- ¿Qué no se pueden callar? No me dejan pensar.

-¡Bella!- ya lo oía más cerca-¡Por Dios! ¿No me escuchas?

-No, lo siento tenía audífonos- Medio sonreí.

-¿Porque te fuiste?

_Mierda_- Pensé que ya no estabas- Le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió.

-Pero si estaba ahí te fui a buscar y ya no estabas

-Claro que estaba, tú no estabas ahí

-Bueno eso no importa, necesito hablar contigo ahora- me dijo

-Edward ya te dije que no tenemos nada de qué hablar, hagamos como que nadie pasó ¿Te parece?- Le dije

-Está bien, está bien-Suspiro-Pero necesito decirte algo, es muy importante.-Me dijo.

-Claro, vamos a sentarnos allá- Señale a una banquita que estaba ahí, no se veía que estuviera mojada.

Se fuerte Bella, se fuerte, me repetía a mí misma.

Nos fuimos a sentar, suspiro pesadamente.

-Bella ¿Me dejaras decirte algo sin interrumpirme? –Pregunto primero

-Seguro

-Esta bien- volvió a suspirar, por Dios ¿Qué me quiere decir? Estoy súper nerviosa, ¿Y si me dice que no quiere verme más? ¿Y si me dice que me aleje del?

-Sigue Ed- le dije

-Bueno lo que quiero decirte, tiene mucho mucho tiempo de que te lo quiero decir pero nunca te lo he dicho por no lo sé ¿miedo?- se paso una mano por el cabello- Es importante, te lo diré así y si no quieres volverme a ver o quizás hablarme te entenderé, pero primero quiero darte las gracias por todo lo que me has dado, risas y todo lo que me has dado, eres muy importante para mí, eres más de lo importante en mi vida de lo que crees Bella.

-Tú igual eres importante Ed, eres muy importante-Lo golpe en el hombro amistosamente, este sonrió.

-Bella te dije que me dejaras terminar ¿Si?

-Claro, claro lo siento

-Bien como te decía lo soltare así y si no quieres verme más lo entenderé-Suspiro pesadamente-Bella yo, yo te; no sé cómo decirlo, ok lo diré Bella yo siempre te he….-No pudo terminar porque alguien grito mi nombre

-¡BELLA!-¡Ya sé quien es!

Bree.

-Oh-dijo cuando llego a nosotros- Mira con quien estas, estas con el guapo-sonrió-Hola guapo, ya sabes cuando quieras salir dile a Bella que te mi celular- rio

-Claro gracias Bree.-Le dijo

-¿Interrumpo algo? –Dijo Bree.

-Bueno Ed y yo estábamos hablando, bueno el iba a decirme algo.

-Uh mejor me voy.-Dijo mi amiga Bree.

-No quédate Bree, me tengo que ir-Dijo Edward –Bella luego te dijo

-¿No era importante? -Le pregunte

-Si pero te lo dijo después.

-Si quieren me voy-Dijo Bree.

-No en verdad me tengo que ir-Edward se levanto, se acerco a Bree y se despidió de ella con un beso en la mejilla- Adiós Bree, cuídate.

-Claro bombón-Dijo Bree y se sonrojo; normalmente Bree le decía esas cosas a Edward a él le daba risa.

Se acerco a mi-Adios Bella luego hablamos- Me dio un beso en la mejilla, me sonroje muchísimo, creo que nunca podría volver a despedirme así de Edward, después de que mis labios tocaron los suyos no sería lo mismo. Se escucho un "Awww" de Bree, Edward y yo la volteamos a ver y se sonrojo y empezó a reír tontamente.

-Creo que eche a perder el momento-Dijo Bree y volvió a reír tontamente.

-Me voy cuídense- Se paro y se fue.

-Isabella tienes que contarme porque te sonrojaste así, yo he visto cuando Edward te besa en la mejilla y nunca te sonrojabas así.

-Larga historia Bree- Sonreí ante el recuerdo e instantemente puse mis dedos sobre mis labios.

-¡No puede ser!-Grito Bree- ¿Es lo que estoy pensando?

-No puedo saber lo que piensas –Medio sonreí

-No te lo diré, tu dímelo

Suspire pesadamente- ¡Bese a Edward!- Bree se puso a gritar

-¡Por Dios! ¿Qué dijo? ¿Solo lo besaste así? Cuéntamelo todo

Le conté todo lo que paso, desde el principio, las voces, todo; cuando termine de contarle me dio una cachetada

-¿Por qué fue eso?-Le pregunte, me sobe mi mejilla ¡Si me dolió!

-Por tonta, yo que tu lo violaba- Se rio

-¡Bree!

-Bella no tienes que fingir más se que lo amas y el te ama.

-No quiero hablar de eso Bree- Le dije y me pare de la banca- Me compare un helado ¿Quieres uno?

-Claro.

Toda la tarde me la pase con Bree, no podía evitar pensar en Edward y el beso.

¿Qué me quería decir?

* * *

_**¡Hola! Espero que les gustara (: **_

_**Siento tardar en actualizar xP Gracias por leer. **_

_**Nos leemos en el siguiente. **_

_**Besos y abrazos C: **_


	17. ¿Me ayudaras?

**Amor entre nosotros. **

**Capitulo 16: ¿Me ayudaras?**

**POV Bree.**

¡Isabella Swan! Por dios, no puede ser más que tonta.

Yo que ella hubiera violado ahí mismo al bombón, bueno está bien no, pero admito que si hubiera sido ella le hubiera dicho:

"Edward te amo" o no se algo así pero no, salió sin decir nada.

Tengo que ayudar a esos dos, pero necesito a alguien de mi lado, alguien que los conozca perfectamente.

¿Pero quién?

¡Lo tengo!

Los hermanos Cullen, obviamente sin el bombón. Alice y Emmett

¿Cómo contactarlos?

¡Lo tengo!

Salí de mi departamento y solo le grite a mi mamá

-¡Mama voy con Bella!

Iba a esperar a Alice o a Emmett, quien llegara primero y le pediría que me ayudaran a juntar a esos dos. Siempre vienen así que no creo que tarden.

Me puse mis audífonos y me senté junto al elevador a esperar a cualquiera de los dos.

.

.

.

Ya paso media hora y ninguno de los dos llega, creo que tendré que ver otra forma de contactarlos.

_Tin_- sono la campanita del elevador.

Me pare rápidamente ¡Por fin! Hasta que llega.

-Hola-le dije a Alice, ella me miro ceñuda- Se que no me conoces pero yo si, ok eso sonó raro, bueno soy amiga de Bella, soy Bree- le tendí la mano pero ella me abrazo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Por fin conozco a Bree un placer, Bella y Edward me han hablado de ti-sonrió

-Gracias, también me han hablado de ti -Sonreí-Necesito tu ayuda Alice

-Claro ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?-Pregunto ceñuda

-Tengo un plan, pero Bella no lo sabe y no quiero que nos vea porque si no se dará cuenta que algo tramo.

-Claro, vamos por un helado y me cuentas, solo tengo que marcarle y decirle que no pude venir.

-Seguro

-Pero ven vámonos-Chillo

-¡Alice! –Dije- Nos va a descubrir

-Lo siento es que esto es tan emocionante- Bella tiene razón Alice parece niña pequeña pero parase simpática

-¿Pero cómo? Si ni siquiera sabes lo que te voy a pedir.

-No pero me lo imagino-Me dedico una sonrisa cálida.

Me tomo de la muñeca y me metió en el elevador.

-¿No se supone que tenias que ir con Bella hoy?-Pregunté.

-¡Oh Bella es cierto! –Se pego en la frente-Espera-Sonrió saco su celular y marco unos números, se lo puso en la oreja-¡Bellita! ¿Cómo estás?-Silencio, claro iba a llamar a Bella-Tendrás que contarme porque estas así-Silencio, yo sé Edward- Se que quieres contarme eso pero no puedo ir contigo hoy-Silencio-Porque tengo que ir con mi mamá a comprar cosas-Silencio-Si lo se Bells pero mañana prometo que estaré ahí-Silencio-Si me cuidare, te quiero mucho, besos, bye- Y colgó- ¿Sabes que tiene Bella?

-Emm si-Abrió la boca para hablar pero antes que digiera algo - Pero prometió no decirlo, de seguro lo dirá mañana

-De acuerdo tendré que esperar, pero dime ¿Qué plan?

_Tiin _

Salimos del elevador, caminamos a la entrada y Alice empezó a hablar.

-En lo que vamos por un helado, cuéntame tu plan ¿Si?

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo-Suspire- Bella te contara algo muy importante mañana, algo que estoy segura que te importa, mi plan es que Bella y Edward estén juntos, como novios ¿Entiendes?

-¿Qué tanto sabes Bree?-Pregunto Alice.

-Mucho, el caso es que pienso que tu también quieres que estén juntos, como Edward es tu hermano y Bella tu mejor amiga ¿Quieres que estén juntos?

-Por supuesto que sí, se muchas cosas, Bella está enamorada de Edward y Edward de ella-¡¿Qué?!

-¿¡QUE!?- Grite

-Calla Bree, si ambos están enamorados, es como amor entre ellos, solo ellos no se dan cuenta son unos tontos y ambos se aman desde que se conocieron ¿Puedes creerlo? -Wow

-No lo puedo creer ¿Por qué no trataste de juntarlos antes?-Es raro ¿No? Si ella quiere que estén juntos ¿Por qué no lo hizo antes?

-Porque apenas me acabo de enterar, Bella me lo confeso cuando íbamos estábamos de compras y a Edward bueno a él se le escapo, no encontrábamos a Bella y él se puso súper nervioso así que se le salió-Se encogió los hombros

-¡Vaya!-Solté

-Lo sé-Sacudió su cabeza como tratándose de desasiéndose de un mal pensamiento- ¿Pero que como es tu plan?

-Bueno no se, en eso te quería pedir ayuda.

-Bree, Emmett y yo tratamos de juntarlos pero no da resultado-hizo un pucherito

-¿Qué han intentado?-Pregunte.

-Bueno les hicimos recordar sus momentos de la infancia, cuando estaban juntos todo el tiempo y decían que estarían juntos para siempre.

-Que tiernos-Ya me los imagino.

-Lo sé, en realidad lo son o lo eran.

-¿Qué tienes Alice?-Se veía como triste no lo sé.

-Nada cosas extrañas creo, ni yo sé que me pasa Bree.-Suspiro pesadamente.

-Alice, aunque apenas nos conocemos puedes contar conmigo.

-Gracias Bree-Sonrió y me abrazo-¿Todavía quieres un helado?

-Prefiero una paleta-Sonreí

-Yo igual, anda vamos

Caminamos hasta la heladería, Alice se notaba algo ausente, no se triste, según ella tampoco sabe porque esta así pero creo saber porque: Alice se siente sola, bueno tiene a sus amigos pero quiero decir que a ella le gustaría estar alguien que la entienda, que salgo con el todos los días, que confié en el eternamente en pocos palabras Alice quiere un novio.

Alice pidió una paleta de limón y yo una de coco, amo el coco, ambas estábamos en silencio, disfrutando nuestra paleta, ¿Qué sentirá Alice? ¿Qué haré con Edward y Bella? ¿Si me ayudara?

-Alice-La llame

-¿Si?

-¿Me ayudaras?

-Por supuesto –Bien su ánimo volvió- ¿Pero qué haremos?

-Podemos encerrarlos en un elevador un elevador

Alice rio-No cabe duda te pareces a Emmett, el dijo que lo encerráramos en un armario

-¿Armario? Me parece bien-Sonreí.

-Pero me gusta el elevador.

-A mi igual.

Estuvimos un tiempo en silencio pero de pronto Alice grito.

-¿Qué tienes Alice?-Pregunte asustada.

-Lo tengo, tengo que llamar a alguien, son medidas extremas pero no importa ara que estén juntos, seremos los mejores Cupidos del planeta, me hará sentir mal pero es necesario, necesitan saberlo.

-¿De qué hablas Alice?

-Te lo cuento en el camino.

-¿A dónde vamos?-Pregunte.

-A buscar a la persona, que se que no se opondrá a ayudarnos y no, no hablo de Emmett.

¿De quién está hablando Alice? ¿A qué se refiere con eso de "me hará sentir mal pero es necesario"?

* * *

**_¡Holap! Hace años que no publicaba un nuevo capítulo, lo siento xP _**

**_Espero que les gustara y gracias por esperar. _**

**_Las/los quiero 3 Nos leemos en el siguiente 3_**


End file.
